


Miasto robotów

by nihilisten



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen, a na pewno pierwszy jaki nadaje się do czegokolwiek, jak roztopić serce starego zgorzkniałego dziada, jeden z pierwszych ukończonych przeze mnie chapterowych fanfików, przyjaźń
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Wyludniona wioska położona przy tamie. Stajnia i klub jeździecki, z których nikt nie korzysta. Wszechobecne, pozbawione dusz androidy przypominające marmurowe posągi. Górujący nad wszystkim ponury zamek, w którym rezyduje samotny dziedzic.Pine Hill to najbardziej niepokojące miejsce w okolicy.Zbliża się najważniejszy konkurs skoków na świecie. Tylko jeden reprezentant z regionu może na nie wyruszyć, a szczęśliwca wybierze nie kto inny, jak sam hrabia Sands. Gdy do Pine Hill przybywa pełen nadziei jeździec i wywraca wszystko do góry nogami, jedno jest pewne: nic w Dolinie nie będzie już takie samo.[zainspirowane Star Stable 2]





	1. Puste wzgórze

Pine Hill.

Będąc na wyspie, Jade słyszała tę nazwę wiele razy, ale jak dotąd nigdy nie miała okazji się tam zjawić. Aż do teraz, kiedy podobno nie miała wyboru, jeśli chciała pojechać na Pokaz Koni Dietricha, tak przynajmniej stwierdziła jej przyjaciółka Alex.

– Musisz przekonać do siebie pana Sandsa, właściciela całego wzgórza. Idź i porozmawiaj z kimś z jego stadniny. Oni ci powiedzą – rzekła, ale Jade zauważyła dziwny cień przebiegający po twarzy dziewczyny.

– Jacy oni?

– No… Ludzie ze stadniny.

Głos Alex nagle stracił na pogodności, którą zawsze zawierał.

– Aha – przytaknęła Jade. – A ten cały Sands. Jaki jest?

– Widziałam go tylko kilka razy, i to z daleka, ale jest bardzo stary, bardzo bogaty i bardzo ponury. Tak samo jak jego zamek i całe wzgórze – wzdrygnęła się Alex. – Bałabym się nawet do niego odezwać. Bądź ostrożna.

– Rezyduje na zamku jak jakiś paniczyk, tak? – upewniała się Jade, nigdy wcześniej nie będąc w tamtych stronach.

– Powinien. Ale teraz to nikt nie może być pewien. Ludzka twarz nie widziała go od wieków…

Alex w porę ugryzła się w język, co jeszcze bardziej wzbudziło podejrzenia Jade. Przyjaciółka nie brzmiała zbyt przekonująco. Wręcz przeciwnie, zdawała się coś ukrywać, Jade jednak tylko wzruszyła ramionami i nie zamierzała jej już o nic dopytywać.

– Dobra, to będę pierwsza od wieków. Trzymaj za mnie kciuki! – zawróciła konia i puściła się galopem. Do jej uszu doszło jeszcze echo zaskoczonego głosu Alex, ale była już zbyt daleko, by ją zrozumieć i odpowiedzieć.

Skoro ma porozmawiać, to porozmawia, no bo co się tam może stać? Najwyżej ją stamtąd wyrzucą.

Na samą myśl Jade zachichotała pod nosem. Jeśli ten cały jaśnie hrabia rzeczywiście ją spławi, to nie ma pojęcia, w co się pakuje. Nie wpuszczą jej drzwiami, to wejdzie oknem! Poprzysięgła sobie pojechać na Pokaz Koni Dietricha i zamierzała to osiągnąć. Takim typem osoby była Jade.

Mimo podejrzanego zachowania przyjaciółki, dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i w znakomitym humorze skierowała Skydancera w stronę polany, nad którą znajdowało się Pine Hill.

Kiedy na początku zimy przybyła do Doliny, wielokrotnie stawała na moście niedaleko stajni Meander i patrzyła na znajdującą się w oddali strzelistą sylwetkę zamku na Pine Hill, rozmyślając o różnych cudach, które mogą się tam znajdować, a także o jego właścicielu. Wujek Eric przychodził wtedy i kładł jej rękę na ramieniu, po czym oznajmiał, że pora iść spać, bo robi się późno. Wujek Eric był poczciwy i dobry. Nie był jej prawdziwą rodziną, ale chodził do szkoły z mamą i ciotką Jade, a teraz zaopiekował się nią samą, gdy w nowej okolicy nie miała nikogo. Była mu za to wdzięczna. Dlatego gdy przychodził na most i kazał jej wracać do domu, posłusznie odrywała wzrok od romantycznego zamku i szła za nim, a potem wspólnie siadali przy kominku i jedli kolację, podczas gdy wujek Eric opowiadał o największym konkursie skoków na świecie, na który może pojechać tylko jeden reprezentant z regionu, reprezentant z Pine Hill. Potem mówili sobie dobranoc i kładli się do łóżek, lecz Jade nie spała; Jade śniła o wielkich zawodach i wielkim zamku górującym nad Doliną.

Teraz, po jakimś miesiącu od przybycia na wyspę te sny wreszcie miały okazję się ziścić. Podczas pobytu tutaj poznała wielu ludzi, którzy dawali jej różne wskazówki dotyczące jazdy konnej, trenowała skoki, dostała nawet parę odznak, poza tym często pomagała wujkowi Ericowi w stajni, a także jeździła na zakupy do sąsiedniej wioski, Cape Point. Szybko zadomowiła się w Dolinie i rozważała nawet pozostanie tutaj na dłużej, niż tylko na zimę. Ale ta decyzja musiała na razie poczekać. Ostatnio coraz częściej słyszała nazwę „Pokaz Koni Dietricha”, a ponieważ niektórzy proponowali jej ubieganie się o miejsce, zaczęła traktować to na poważnie. Naprawdę zaczynała wierzyć, że jej sen sprzed miesiąca może się spełnić.

A gdy dzisiaj podczas przejażdżki z Alex temat wypłynął, podziałało to jak impuls. Czyżby to naprawdę było takie proste? Cały ten czas wystarczyło pojechać na Pine Hill i po prostu zażądać miejsca na zawodach, czemu więc nie zrobiła tego wcześniej!

Skydancer zarżał, galopując przez zaspy, a Jade roześmiała się głośno. Poczekaj tylko, panie Sands. Zobaczymy, czy jesteś taki straszny, jak cię malują. Wszyscy plotkowali różne rzeczy na jego temat, facet normalnie obrósł legendą, ale kogo obchodzą głupie pomówienia. Zamierzała przekonać się sama.

Niedługo potem dotarli do stóp wzgórza. Wbrew nazwie, nie rosło tam wcale tak dużo sosen, ale dziewczyna od razu zauważyła, że to miejsce w jakiś sposób różni się od reszty Doliny. Na początku nie umiała nazwać, na czym dokładnie ta różnica polega, lecz gdy koń zaczął wspinać się po prawie całkiem zasypanej śniegiem ścieżce, zrozumiała, i to po raz pierwszy od dawna zjeżyło jej włoski na karku.

Na Pine Hill panowała absolutna cisza.

Żadnych ludzkich głosów, żadnych śmiechów czy rozmów. Najdrobniejszego głosu ptaka czy szelestu drzewa. Nawet szum wiatru wydawał się jakiś przygaszony. Nagle Jade poczuła się zupełnie pewna, że gdyby teraz spróbowała się odezwać, jej głos zostałby całkowicie pochłonięty przez ciszę, jak przez gąbkę.

Gdy Skydancer wjechał między nieliczne zabudowania, dziewczyna zaczęła się panicznie rozglądać za żywą duszą, jednak zawiodła się. Przed domami nie tylko nikogo nie było, ale nawet w oknach nie paliły się światła, a z ani jednego komina nie unosił się dym.

Wymarła wioska, przeszło jej przez głowę.

Ale zaraz wyśmiała tę myśl, pewnie po prostu wszyscy siedzą w domach. A że nie ma dymu z kominów? Tegoroczna zima nie była jakaś siarczysta, to nic takiego. Skoro Sands jest taki bogaty, mieszkańcy należącego do niego miasteczka muszą mieć rajskie życie. Absurdem byłoby tutaj nie mieszkać, skoro jest tyle domów.

Minęli zatoczkę, nad którą leżało całe Pine Hill. Ta była zamknięta potężną tamą, która w obliczu zupełnie pustej okolicy sprawiała jeszcze dziwniejsze wrażenie. Nie ma sensu blokować rzeki, jeśli nikt z tego nie korzysta.

Nagle słowa Alex „Ludzka twarz nie widziała go od wieków” wydały się Jade bardzo niepokojące.

Ten cały pan Sands, właściciel wszystkiego na Pine Hill, był tym, który mógł zabrać kandydata na zawody, w takim razie powinny tu kłębić się tłumy jeźdźców ubiegających się o jedyne miejsce. Tymczasem kiedy Skydancer wjechał na teren stajni, oczy Jade napotkały taką samą pustkę, jak wcześniej. Może z wyjątkiem postaci przywieszającej kartki do tablicy ogłoszeń.

Człowiek!

Gdy ta świadomość do niej dotarła, dziewczyna niemal krzyknęła z radości. Nareszcie! Gwałtownie chwyciła lejce, w biegu zeskoczyła z siodła i kiedy zdezorientowany Skydancer się zatrzymał, podbiegła do faceta, ciągnąc wierzchowca za sobą.

– Dzień dobry! Nie ma pan pojęcia, jak się cieszę, że pana widzę!

Mężczyzna przestał przyklejać kartki do tablicy i powoli odwrócił się, by spojrzeć jej w twarz. Kiedy to uczynił, w Jade zamarło serce. Na szczęście zdążyła oprzeć się o konia, bo inaczej na pewno by się przewróciła.

Nawet nie chodziło o to, że wyglądał nietypowo i zupełnie się tego nie spodziewała. Mogłaby znieść ten zielony płaszcz, nasunięty na głowę kaptur i nieco przerażające czarne gogle na twarzy. Nie umiała tego wytłumaczyć, ale w jednej chwili cała jej radość z odnalezienia kogoś, do kogo można otworzyć usta, wyparowała, ponieważ ten „człowiek” sprawiał tak samo ludzkie wrażenie, jak, dajmy na to, kamień leżący przy drodze.

Dokładnie, głaz. Przypominał zimny, niewzruszony głaz.

Jego głos, gdy wreszcie się do niej odezwał, wcale nie polepszył tego wrażenia.

– Witaj w Stadninie Pine Hill, panienko. Jestem Android 42. W czym mogę panience pomóc?

Jade zamrugała i włożyła cały wysiłek, żeby nie opadła jej szczęka. Nie było to łatwe. Szybko jednak zmusiła się do pozbierania do kupy, bo kimkolwiek była ta osoba, odezwała się kulturalnie, należało więc zachować resztki manier i odpowiedzieć.

– Uhm, ekhm – odchrząknęła kilka razy, by dać sobie czas do namysłu. – Nazywam się Jade Hastings. Przyjechałam tu, aby… Ekhm… – plątała się. – Powiedziano mi, że powinnam się tu zgłosić, jeśli chcę ubiegać się o miejsce w Pokazie Koni Dietricha – wyrzuciła wreszcie.

Wyraz twarzy androida, jeśli rzeczywiście nim był, nie zmienił się, a on sam nie drgnął nawet palcem.

– Owszem, dobrze panience powiedziano. Nie wiem jednak, ile szczegółów wolno mi zdradzić – odpowiedział mechanicznym, sztucznym głosem, po którym Jade miała prawo sądzić, iż faktycznie był on robotem. – Sądzę, że powinna panienka pojechać do kierownika i zapytać go osobiście.

– Kierownika?

Domyślała się już, o kogo chodzi.

– Pan Sands znajduje się obecnie w Pine Hill Mansion. To ten zamek – wskazał, choć było to zbyteczne. – Proszę tam pojechać i z nim porozmawiać. Kierownik powie panience więcej, niż ja.

Android umilkł, Jade również nic nie powiedziała, i stali tak chwilę, patrząc na siebie w milczeniu. Ciszę przerwało dopiero szarpnięcie Skydancera.

– Aach. Dobrze, tak zrobię – dziewczyna pogłaskała konia i już miała go dosiąść, ale zatrzymała się w pół ruchu. – A co właściwie tu robisz? – przechodząc na ty, wskazała opustoszałą stadninę i tablicę ogłoszeń.

– Przywieszam listę zadań do wykonania. Nie żeby ktokolwiek miał się tu zjawić i ją przeczytać. Będę musiał zająć się wszystkim sam, panienko – tamten odpowiedział beznamiętnie, choć uprzejmie.

Mimo że twarz robota nie zmieniła się ani odrobinę, Jade zrobiło się go szkoda.

– Kierownik ci to nakazał?

– Tak, panienko.

– Jaka tam panienko, mów mi Jade! – i zanim zdążył zaprzeczyć, kontynuowała. – Czemu każe ci zajmować się wszystkim samodzielnie? I czemu nikogo tutaj nie ma?

Android milczał dłuższą chwilę i dziewczyna już myślała, że zapytała o coś niewłaściwego, gdy znów usłyszała jego mechaniczny głos. Może tylko jej się zdawało, ale odniosła wrażenie, iż pobrzmiewał w nim smutek.

– Pan Sands pozostał jedynym człowiekiem w Pine Hill. Poza nim rezydują tu teraz wyłącznie androidy, z których każdy ma swoje zadanie do wykonania. Moim jest opieka nad stadniną, panienko.

Mimo wcześniejszej sugestii nazwał ją panienką, lecz Jade była zbyt zaskoczona, by znów go upomnieć.

Słyszała o Pine Hill od tylu ludzi, jednak nikt jej o tym wszystkim nie powiedział. Nikt nie ostrzegł jej, że wioska została wyludniona i zamieszkują ją tylko roboty. Dlaczego? I czemu ludzie w ogóle się stąd wynieśli? Pytania kłębiły się w jej głowie niczym jadowite węże, ale czuła, że to nie jest czas ani miejsce na ich zadawanie. Przez napływ zaskakujących informacji niemal zapomniała, co chciała powiedzieć.

– Jade – poprawiła go, przełknąwszy ślinę. – Okej?

– Dobrze, Jade – przytaknął.

– Kiedy wrócę z zamku, pomogę ci tutaj ogarnąć. To za dużo roboty dla jednego… androida.

– Nie śmiałbym przyjmować od ciebie pomocy, chyba że na wyraźny rozkaz kierownika, Jade.

– Ale przyjmiesz bez względu na to, co powie twój kierownik – odparła twardo dziewczyna i pośpiesznie wskoczyła w siodło. – Bez dyskusji.

Robot nic już nie powiedział, najwyraźniej wyczuwszy jej determinację. Znów poklepała konia i pomachała dłonią do nietypowego stajennego.

– Dobra, to ja się zbieram. Dziękuję za pomoc… – urwała, szukając w myślach odpowiedniej ksywki. Nie zamierzała nazywać go po numerze; numerowanie pracowników, nawet jeśli są tylko robotami, wydało jej się okrutne. Wreszcie znalazła. – Andy!

– Jestem Android 42, nie żaden Andy…

Ale Jade już odjechała, nie czekając, aż on dokończy zdanie.


	2. Dworek i jego panicz

Brama przed wielkim zamkiem była otwarta. Dziwne. Czy ten wielki hrabia czuje się tutaj aż tak bezpieczny? Może i słusznie, skoro pilnują go tabuny robotów.

Skydancer od jakiegoś czasu wydawał się być zaniepokojony i Jade dopiero teraz zrozumiała jego uczucia. Świadomość, że poza właścicielem wzgórza w promieniu paru kilometrów nie ma ani jednej żywej istoty, potrafiła wywołać gęsią skórkę. Ale starała się o tym nie myśleć; w końcu już za chwilę miała poznać tego „właściciela”. Genialnie.

Powoli wjechali na dziedziniec. Przed zamkiem znajdowała się urokliwa fontanna i ogromny, choć niezadbany ogród z labiryntem z żywopłotu, a obok stała granatowa furgonetka. Sam dworek też sprawiał dość przygnębiające wrażenie. Cała posiadłość mogłaby być piękna, gdyby ktoś o nią dbał, niestety najwyraźniej jaśnie paniczowi było obojętne, jak wygląda otoczenie jego domu. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że spotkanie z nim nie będzie należało do przyjemnych.

– No i dobra, co z tego – burknęła pod nosem Jade, ni to do siebie, ni to do konia. – Damy radę, nie?

Skydancer odpowiedział cichym parsknięciem i zatrzymał się przed drzwiami zamku. Ku zgrozie dziewczyny, nie było na nich ani dzwonka, ani kołatki. Co za gościnność. Mimo to niezrażona zeskoczyła z konia, zagryzając wargi.

– Niech sobie nie myśli, że to mnie powstrzyma – mamrotała pod nosem, zbierając się na odwagę, by zapukać. – Niech sobie nie myśli. Pojadę na te zawody.

Wziąwszy głęboki wdech, Jade z całej siły zastukała do drzwi. Przez parę chwil nic się nie działo i była niemal pewna, że albo jej nie usłyszał, albo celowo ją zignorował, ale nagle usłyszała tłumiony przez drzwi chrapliwy głos.

– Idę, idę, kogo znowu niesie.

Był niezadowolony i mało uprzejmy, ale na sam jego dźwięk serce Jade zatrzepotało. To naprawdę on, właściciel Pine Hill, legendarny hrabia Sands!

W kilka sekund potem potężne wrota otworzyły się ze skrzypnięciem, ukazując zgarbionego starszego pana nakładającego pośpiesznie szary prochowiec. Wyraźnie łysiał, choć pozostało mu jeszcze trochę włosów, patrzył spode łba, a usta miał zaciśnięte w wąską kreskę.

– Czego? – warknął, zapinając guziki i stawiając kołnierz płaszcza. Nie zaszczycił Jade nawet spojrzeniem, ale ona zignorowała to.

– Dzień dobry. Czy mam przyjemność z panem Sandsem? – przybrała możliwie najprzyjemniejszą minę i odezwała się jak najmilszym głosikiem, nie wywołało to jednak żadnej reakcji na twarzy mężczyzny. – Nazywam się Jade Hastings i chciałabym ubiegać się o miejsce w Pokazie Koni Dietricha – wyrecytowała.

Słysząc to, usta starca uformowały się w szyderczy, nieco obleśny uśmiech. Jakby głupi i naiwni goście sprawiali mu przyjemność.

– Ach tak. Witaj, dziewczynko – wycedził bez krztyny sympatii. – Tak, to ja jestem pan Sands, właściciel całego Pine Hill.

– Bardzo mi miło – odpowiedziała Jade, skłaniając głowę.

– Chcesz wziąć udział w Pokazie Koni Dietricha? Jak zamierzasz mnie przekonać, że się nadajesz? – rzucił Sands niczym bombą.

To rzekłszy, zamknął za sobą drzwi zamku. Nie zaprosił Jade do środka i widocznie nawet nie przeszło mu to przez myśl; podziałało to na nią jak kubeł zimnej wody, ale nie poddała się.

– Cóż, mogłabym zaprezentować panu…

– Mówisz, że potrafisz jeździć? – przerwał jej i zlustrował Skydancera, potem nią samą znudzonym wzrokiem. – Szczerze powiedziawszy, wątpię.

– Zapewniam pana…

– Nie masz pojęcia, ilu takich jak ty przyszło tutaj przed tobą. Wszyscy uważali się za najlepszych na świecie, a okazali się zwyczajnie miałcy.

– Ale…

– Pokazywali kilka tanich sztuczek, ale gdy należało włożyć nieco zaangażowania i poświęcenia, uciekali w podskokach jak zwyczajni tchórze. A potem jeszcze obwiniali mnie o swoje porażki.

– Da mi pan w końcu dojść do słowa?! – wybuchła nagle Jade i na kilka sekund zapadła dziwna cisza.

– Co takiego? – wąskie szparki oczu Sandsa rozszerzyły się nieznacznie. Najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji dziewczyny.

– Proszę mi nie przerywać! – naburmuszyła się. – Chcę pojechać na Pokaz Koni Dietricha, i udowodnię panu, że wybierając mnie, nie pożałuje pan. Co więcej, zobaczy pan, że nikogo lepszego nie znajdzie.

Twarz Sandsa stężała, jakby się nad czymś poważnie zastanawiał. Jeszcze raz zerknął na konia i Jade, tym razem nie ze znudzeniem, a z autentycznym zaciekawieniem. Po chwili sceptycznie zmarszczył brwi.

– Oklepane frazesy. Każdy tak mówi – uciszył Jade gestem dłoni, nim ta zdążyła zaprotestować. – Ale dam ci szansę.

Oczy dziewczyny powiększyły się do rozmiarów monet. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że poszło tak łatwo. No, może jeszcze nie osiągnęła celu, ale postanowił dać jej szansę!

– Wokół dworku przebiega szlak. Przejedź tę trasę w czasie, jaki ci wyznaczę, i nie oszukuj. Wszędzie wokół stoją moi pracownicy, oni cię przypilnują. Wtedy się zastanowię.

Jade aż podskoczyła z rozdziawioną szeroko buzią, a potem przypadła do Skydancera i przytuliła się do niego. Koń parsknął cicho, jakby rozbawiony całą sytuacją.

– Pan to jednak jest spoko gość! Wiedziałam, że te wszystkie plotki są nieprawdziwe! – zawołała dziewczyna, wskakując na konia.

Zirytowana mina Sandsa nie uległa zmianie, ale Jade przysięgłaby, że drgnęła mu brew. Na ten widok poczuła falę satysfakcji. Czyli jej przewidywania sprawdziły się, wielki hrabia nie był taki zły.

– Ile mam czasu? Może pan już zacząć liczyć!

– Pięć minut…

Jednak Jade po raz kolejny pokazała swój nawyk odjeżdżania, nim ludzie skończą do niej mówić. Koń zerwał się galopem, by zaraz zniknąć za bramą dworku. Sands cmoknął ze zirytowaniem i oparł się o frontowe drzwi, po czym zerknął na zegarek.

Pięć minut spokoju, nim ta hałaśliwa dziewczynka wróci. Bo było oczywiste, że wróci. Widział w jej oczach, że nie zamierza rezygnować z czegoś, co sobie postanowiła. Szkoda tylko, że równocześnie oznaczało to dla niego zaburzenie odwiecznego spokoju.

* * *

Dokładnie cztery minuty i trzy sekundy potem Skydancer przekroczył bramę Pine Hill Mansion. Dosiadająca go uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha Jade pomachała stojącemu przy schodach Sandsowi, ale on tylko wzruszył ramionami i poczekał, aż koń się zatrzyma.

– Wróciłam! Miałam sporą nadwyżkę, prawda? – zapytała wesoło dziewczyna, nie zsiadając z siodła.

– Hm – staruszek odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem. Wyglądał, jakby nie bardzo wiedział, co ma teraz zrobić. – Udało ci się zmieścić w czasie, ale nadal nie jestem przekonany.

– Ale udało mi się, więc teraz musi mnie pan zabrać na te zawody!

– Jeden pomyślny przejazd o niczym nie świadczy. To nic szczególnego, mogłaś po prostu mieć szczęście – wyjaśnił niecierpliwie Sands.

– To trzeba było dać mi mniej czasu, i tak dałabym radę. Właśnie, może zaliczę u pana jakieś medale? Jeszcze zrobię na panu wrażenie, zobaczy pan! – z twarzy dziewczyny nie zszedł beztroski uśmieszek, który tak strasznie działał mężczyźnie na nerwy.

– Przestaniesz wreszcie kłapać jadaczką? – warknął, wyciągając z kieszeni telefon. – Medale to i tak tylko formalność. Teraz muszę zadzwonić do Androida 42. Nasłał cię na mnie, to niech teraz wymyśli, co z tobą zrobić, sieroto.

– Dobrze!

Na czole Sandsa zapulsowała żyłka, ale hrabia nic już nie powiedział. Otworzył drzwi do dworku i skrył się za nimi, jakby zamek był jedynym bezpiecznym od upartej dziewczynki miejscem. Jade nie przejęła się tym; wiedziała, że jest na najlepszej drodze do sukcesu.

Po kilku minutach Sands wyszedł z powrotem z niezbyt zadowoloną miną.

– Wracaj do stajni. Android 42 otrzymał instrukcje, co ma dla ciebie zrobić.

– Nie zaprosi mnie pan nawet na herbatę?

Gdy tylko Jade wypowiedziała te słowa, Sands posłał jej tak mordercze spojrzenie, że natychmiast wybuchła niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Skydancer jednak przezornie cofnął się kilka kroków.

– Dobra, dobra, przecież wiem, że muszę wraz z Andym zająć się teraz ważnymi sprawami. Ale proszę się nie martwić, jutro wpadnę! – zachichotała, popędzając konia. – Do zobaczenia, Sandy!

To przeważyło szalę.

– Naucz się szacunku, niekulturalna dziewucho! Słuchaj, co ludzie do ciebie mówią, zanim odjedziesz! I nie nadawaj starszym osobom głupich przezwisk! – wrzasnął chrapliwie Sands.

Nie oczekiwał wielkiego posłuchu, bo Skydancer już stał przy bramie, jednak dziewczyna zatrzymała konia i naprawdę odwróciła się, by posłuchać wykrzyczanego kazania starszego pana. Nawet przestała się uśmiechać, a jej twarz spoważniała. Sands także umilkł, nieco zaskoczony własnym zachowaniem. Już dawno nie dał się tak ponieść emocjom.

Jade posłusznie skinęła głową.

– Przepraszam, panie Sands – spuściła wzrok. – Obiecuję poprawę.

Lecz jej przygnębienie nie trwało długo, bo zaraz wyprostowała się, a na jej policzki wróciły rumieńce.

– Ale pan też musi! Nie daruję panu, jeśli nie zaprosi mnie pan jutro na herbatę. Jestem strasznie ciekawa, jak wygląda pana zamek w środku. Dobra?

Mimo że była w sporej odległości od mężczyzny, do jej uszu doszło jego zrezygnowane cmoknięcie.

– Niech będzie, ale idź już, zanim zmienię zdanie.

– Dziękuję! – zawołała ucieszona.

– Zrób wszystko, co powie ci Android 42, to może będziesz mieć szansę, by pojechać na te absurdalne zawody.

– Tak jest! Do widzenia!

Zanim popędziła konia, Jade upewniła się, że Sands naprawdę skończył już mówić. Nigdy dotąd tego nie robiła, ale z jakiegoś powodu miała wrażenie, że odtąd zacznie.


	3. Pośród sosen

– Andy!

Słysząc jej głos, android podniósł wzrok znad miotły, którą właśnie zamiatał stajnię. Jego obojętna ekspresja wydawała się jednak odrobinę cieplejsza, niż za ich pierwszym spotkaniem.

– Witaj, Jade. Jak poszła rozmowa z kierownikiem? – zapytał uprzejmie, choć Sands prawdopodobnie powiedział mu wszystko przez telefon.

– Nic szczególnego, kazał mi pojechać szlakiem wokół zamku, a potem wrócić do ciebie. Więc wróciłam! – oznajmiła z zapałem Jade, zsiadając z konia i przywiązując go do barierki. – Podobno masz dla mnie jakieś zadania?

– Zgadza się – przytaknął. – Dobrze się złożyło, bo jak się okazuje, twój poprzedni entuzjazm bardzo się przyda.

– Dotyczący pomocy w stajni?

– Zgadza się. Proszę przeczytać ogłoszenia na tablicy i wykonać zamieszczone tam polecenia. Gdy to zrobisz, otrzymasz pozwolenie na trenowanie w naszym klubie jeździeckim.

– Macie tutaj nawet klub jeździecki? – zdumiała się Jade. – Jesteście niesamowici.

Robot nie wyglądał, jakby był tego samego zdania.

– I tak nikt z niego nie korzysta, może oprócz Sabine.

– Kto to? – zaciekawiła się dziewczyna. Nikt jej o kimś takim nie wspominał, jednak Andy najwyraźniej nie zamierzał być tym, który to zmieni.

– Proszę przystąpić do pracy, Jade.

Po czym oparł miotłę o ścianę i odwrócił się, by odejść.

– To może chociaż dotrzymaj mi towarzystwa. Jeszcze godzinę temu zapierałeś się, że nie przyjmiesz ode mnie pomocy! – zauważyła dziewczyna z rozbawieniem.

Robot zatrzymał się, obejrzał na nią przez ramię, po czym zrezygnowany powrócił na poprzednie miejsce.

– Ten jeden raz cię przypilnuję. Ale kierownik powiedział, żebyś przychodziła tu pracować jak najczęściej – oznajmił, opierając się o drzwi stajni.

– Jasne, nie ma problemu – zaśmiała się Jade, podchodząc do tablicy ogłoszeń. – Co my tu mamy. Posprzątać boksy, wyczyścić konie. Oj, Andy! – pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą. – Pamiętaj, że kiedy będziesz potrzebował mojej pomocy, po prostu daj mi znać! – w podskokach pobiegła do stajni, schwyciła miotłę i szuflę i zabrała się do pracy.

– Taki jest wymóg kierownika.

– Nie robię tego dla twojego kierownika, rozumiesz? – podkreśliła, szczotkując pierwszego z koni. – Robię to, ponieważ obiecałam ci pomóc. Zrobiłabym to, nawet gdyby pan Sands nie uznał tego za konieczne.

– Nie śmiałbym przyjąć twojej pomocy bez jego rozkazu, Jade.

– A co mnie to obchodzi? Skoro i tak muszę to zrobić, nie ma problemu – ucięła, schylając się, by oczyścić kopyta rumaka. – Więc kim jest Sabine? Mówiłeś, że nikt poza nią nie trenuje w waszym klubie.

Andy po raz pierwszy zawahał się, a na jego twarzy pojawił się nikły cień zakłopotania.

– To dziewczyna, która również ubiega się o miejsce w Pokazie Koni Dietricha.

Rozległ się brzęk. To z dłoni Jade wypadła kopystka.

– …Co?

– Przepraszam, że dowiadujesz się tego ode mnie. Spodziewałem się, że kierownik już cię poinformował – wyjaśnił robot.

Jade zamrugała i podniosła z ziemi kopystkę, ale zamiast wrócić do pracy, tylko gapiła się pusto na twarz androida. Ten z zażenowaniem przestąpił z nogi na nogę, nieprzyzwyczajony do tak nieszczęśliwego spojrzenia na sobie.

– Jeśli uda ci się przewyższyć Sabine, na pewno pojedziesz na Pokaz Koni Dietricha – dodał pocieszająco.

Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała. Milcząc, mechanicznie kontynuowała czyszczenie kopyt konia, lecz cała jej pogoda ducha w jednej chwili ulotniła się.

No tak, oczywiście. Skoro Sands już miał kandydata, nic dziwnego, że w Pine Hill nie ma tłumu jeźdźców. Nagle cały sceptycyzm hrabiego zaczął mieć dla Jade sens. A ona była tak pewna siebie, nawet wprosiła się na herbatę! Taki wstyd… Tylko się wygłupiła.

Na jej ustach zatańczył smutny uśmieszek, co jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowało Andy’ego.

– Jade? Dobrze się czujesz?

– Tak, nic mi nie jest. Dzięki, Andy – odrzekła spokojnie. – Dzięki tobie pozbyłam się złudzeń.

– Ale uwierz mi. Gdy pokonasz Sabine, kierownik wybierze ciebie – powtórzył nieszczęśliwie robot.

Wtedy Jade uniosła głowę, a w jej oczach pojawił się podejrzany błysk. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– Oczywiście, że ją pokonam i mnie wybierze! Nie zamierzam się poddać! – oznajmiła pogodnie, przechodząc do drugiego boksu. – Przyjechałam tu, by zdobyć to miejsce na zawodach i nie wyjadę bez niego.

Android przez kilka sekund trawił jej słowa, najwyraźniej nie rozumiejąc skomplikowanej natury ludzi. Czy raczej skomplikowanej natury Jade. Wreszcie przemówił.

– Jesteś niezwykłą osobą, Jade.

– Hę? A to dlaczego? – spod brzucha kolejnego konia dobiegł go jej stłumiony głos.

– Nigdy dotąd nie spotkałem tak dziwnego człowieka.

– A ja nigdy dotąd nie spotkałam tak dziwnego robota, i co? – odgryzła się dziewczyna. – Fakt, nigdy dotąd w ogóle nie spotkałam robota. A ty ilu ludzi spotkałeś?

– Istotnie, niewielu – przyznał Andy. – Ale wątpię, że wszyscy ludzie potrafią tak szybko zmieniać nastroje. Przed chwilą wydawałaś się przygnębiona, a teraz znów jesteś wesoła jak… jak… – chyba zabrakło mu porównania. – Po prostu jesteś.

Jakby na potwierdzenie, Jade roześmiała się.

– Ty też jesteś niezwykły. Nie sądzę, że każdy android zdolny jest do odczuwania, tak jak ty.

– Tak jak ja?

– No wiesz, to urocze, kiedy mnie tak pocieszałeś, gdy dowiedziałam się o Sabine!

Okulary zasłaniały mu twarz, ale Jade przysięgłaby, że się zarumienił. Znów zachichotała.

– Mówiłam! – otrzepała szczotkę i ruszyła do kolejnego konia. – A w ogóle, Andy.

– Słucham, Jade.

– Skoro mówiłeś, że na Pine Hill mieszkają teraz same roboty, to pewnie większość domów tutaj stoi pusta?

– Zgadza się.

– A zatem… – urwała, by wychylić się zza drzwi do boksu i popatrzeć Andy’emu w oczy. – Myślisz, że mogłabym pożyczyć jeden z nich na czas trenowania tutaj?

– Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „pożyczyć”?

– No wiesz. Zamieszkać w nim, dopóki nie przekonam pana Sandsa, że lepszego jeźdźca na Pokaz Koni Dietricha nie znajdzie.

– Nie ja mogę o tym zdecydować, ale sądzę, że nie będzie z tym problemu – odparł uprzejmie robot. – Powinnaś pojechać do wioski i porozmawiać z Androidem 101. Zajmował się on naszym sklepem i koordynował większość spraw administracyjnych, gdy Pine Hill było jeszcze zamieszkane.

– Super! – uporawszy się z czyszczeniem koni, Jade wyskoczyła z boksu i chwyciła miotłę. Zaczęła biegać po stajni tanecznym krokiem. – A nie musicie zapytać się kierownika, by pozwolić mi na coś takiego?

– Owszem, powiadomienie będzie potrzebne – przytaknął. – Ale skoro domy i tak stoją puste, nie ma powodu, by się nie zgodził.

Jade nie była tego taka pewna, w końcu Sands nie wyglądał na zachwyconego jej pojawieniem się na wzgórzu. Ale skoro Andy powiedział, że nie ma problemu, nie zamierzała się tym przejmować.

Po kilku minutach zamiatania odłożyła miotłę i otarła pot z czoła.

– Uff, skończyłam. Co myślisz, Andy? Dobrze mi poszło?

– Znakomicie. Teraz możesz trenować w naszym klubie jeździeckim. A oto twoja zapłata – android włożył rękę do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej zwitek banknotów, na co Jade zrobiła oburzoną minę.

– Co ci strzeliło do głowy? Nie wezmę od ciebie żadnych pieniędzy.

– Taki jest wymóg. Zadanie wykonane, wynagrodzenie wypłacone. Można kontynuować – odparł mechanicznym głosem.

– Wypchaj się swoimi wymogami. Przyjaciele nie płacą sobie za pomoc – powtórzyła Jade z mocą i dla podkreślenia swoich słów odwróciła się na pięcie.

– Ale Jade, to wymóg. Za pracę dostaje się pieniądze… – zaprotestował nieśmiało.

– Dobrze więc – wskoczywszy na konia, dziewczyna posłała Andy’emu rozbawione spojrzenie. – Następnym razem tak ci tu wysprzątam, że będziesz musiał zapłacić mi podwójnie. Zobaczysz. Ale nie dzisiaj.

Widząc, że nic nie wskóra, robot schował rękę z powrotem do kieszeni.

Wtedy coś zmieniło się w jego twarzy – kąciki jego ust uniosły się! Naprawdę się uśmiechnął! Nawet jeśli był to tylko cień szerokiego uśmiechu, nie było wątpliwości.

– Jesteś niezwykła, Jade – powiedział, a uśmiech poszerzył się nieznacznie. – Będę wyczekiwał twojego powrotu. Powodzenia w treningach i na zawodach.

– Dzięki! – już miała odjechać, gdy nagle coś jej się przypomniało. – Zaraz, jeszcze jedno. Gdzie znajdę tego gościa od administracji?

– Powinien być w sklepie w wiosce. Wciąż jest czynny, choć nie ma kto w nim kupować.

– Dobra – przytaknęła Jade. – Jeszcze raz dzięki, wrócę niedługo!

Pomachawszy mu, popędziła Skydancera, który żwawo pomknął w stronę wioski. Wydawał się być równie podekscytowany, co właścicielka.

– Co jest, młody? Nie spodziewałeś się takiego obrotu spraw, co?

Koń parsknął.

– No wiem, ja też. Teraz musimy znaleźć tego administratora. Sklep? Mają tutaj nawet sklep! Niesamowite miejsce.

Tak „rozmawiając”, dotarli do miasteczka. Znalezienie sklepu nie było trudne, choć w istocie okazał się on małym sklepikiem przypominającym kiosk; wewnątrz siedział robot o identycznym stroju i podobnej twarzy, co Andy. Nie zdziwiło to Jade, łatwo domyśliła się, że androidy robiono hurtowo i nie przejmowano się zbytnio ich cechami indywidualnymi, ale szybko znalazła kilka różnic w stosunku do pierwszego poznanego przez nią robota: ten miał bardziej schludny strój, czystsze okulary i nieco smuklejsze kości policzkowe. I to wystarczyło, by pomyślała o nim jako o oddzielnym indywiduum.

– Dzień dobry! – powitała go, zaglądając przez szybę sklepiku.

Android podniósł wzrok znad czytanej przez niego gazety i nieco zaskoczony zmierzył ją wzrokiem. Z rozbawieniem pomyślała, że to musiał być dla niego spory szok po tylu latach w pustej wiosce.

Jednak jak na robota przystało, jego zdziwienie nie trwało długo.

– Witaj, panienko. Czym mogę służyć? – wstał ze swego miejsca i odezwał się uprzejmie. Z satysfakcją zauważyła, że jego głos, choć podobny, nie zawierał tej samej ochrypłości, co głos Andy’ego. Kolejna różniąca ich cecha.

– Czy dobrze trafiłam? Chciałabym wynająć na pewien czas domek w Pine Hill.

– Ach – westchnął robot, najwyraźniej się tego nie spodziewając. – Oczywiście. Lepiej nie mogła panienka trafić. Jestem Android 101 i z przyjemnością pomogę…

– Jade. Mów mi Jade – przerwała mu.

– …Oczywiście. Jade. Zatem potrzebujesz domku – odchrząknął nieco zażenowany. – Ponieważ wszystkie są puste, możesz wybrać, który tylko ci się podoba.

– Hmm… – dziewczyna rozejrzała się po wiosce, szukając najlepszego lokum. Większość posiadłości była identyczna, więc szkopuł tkwił w położeniu. – O, co powiesz na ten przy tamie? Wygląda naprawdę przytulnie.

Android wyciągnął skądś notes, przejrzał go, po czym skinął głową.

– Oczywiście. Nie będzie problemu – sięgnął do szuflady biurka. – Proszę, oto klucze. Życzę miłego pobytu.

Podał jej brelok, ale Jade zmarszczyła brwi.

– Ile się należy?

Tym razem to on ją zaskoczył.

– Nic, nie płacisz. Jeśli mam być szczery, to dla mnie sama przyjemność, widząc tutaj prawdziwego człowieka – oznajmił, a jego twarz przybrała łagodniejszy wyraz. – Jesteś jeźdźcem. Czy chcesz ubiegać się o miejsce w Pokazie Koni Dietricha?

– Tak, właśnie tak! – Jade aż podskoczyła w siodle, zaskoczona i ucieszona.

– W takim razie z radością udostępnię ci dom, póki nie osiągniesz celu. Powodzenia – tym razem nie mogło być wątpliwości. Robot przybrał ekspresję!

– O rany! – zawołała zdumiona dziewczyna. – Nie wiem, jak ci się odwdzięczę. Dzięki, jesteś super, Snabb!

Ksywka przyszła jej do głowy samoistnie, nawet nie wiedziała skąd. Słysząc ją, android znieruchomiał ze zdziwienia, ale po chwili jego poprzednia mina powróciła.

– Do usług, Jade.

* * *

Domek przy tamie okazał się równie urokliwy w środku, co na zewnątrz, choć pierwszą rzeczą, jaką musiała zrobić, było dogłębne sprzątanie, bo nikt nie ścierał tu kurzu chyba od wieków. Na szczęście nie licząc tej drobnej niewygody wszystko inne było wspaniałe – sypialnia z wygodnym łóżkiem, skromna, ale wyposażona łazienka, telewizor, nawet lodówka, choć oczywiście pusta. Sam dom miał dwa piętra, a pomieszczenia były ogromne. Ciekawe, czy ten, kto tu kiedyś mieszkał, umiał docenić swoje luksusy.

Gdy już posprzątała, wyszła nakarmić przywiązanego na zewnątrz Skydancera, a potem wróciła do środka, bo zapadał zmierzch. Na kolację zjadła kupioną u Snabba zupkę chińską (niezbyt zdrowe, ale nie przewidziała takiego obrotu spraw i nie zdążyła zrobić zakupów w Meander), po czym postanowiła, że zadzwoni do wujka Erica. W końcu nie odzywała się cały dzień.

Po kilku sygnałach w słuchawce odezwał się zaniepokojony głos.

– Jade, gdzie ty się podziewasz? Wiesz, która godzina?

Zerknęła na zegarek.

– Dwudziesta pierwsza, wujku – jednak zanim zmył jej głowę za tę odpowiedź, pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniami. – Nie wrócę dziś do domu. Zatrzymałam się w Pine Hill, by mieć bazę wypadową do wszystkiego w okolicy. Wiesz, że idę jutro na herbatę do pana Sandsa? Powiedział, że da mi szansę, czyli być może naprawdę pojadę na te zawody! I pozwolili mi trenować w tutejszym klubie… Halo? Wujku?

Po drugiej stronie przez chwilę panowała cisza. Jade pomyślała nawet, że ich rozłączyło, ale wtedy wujek odezwał się.

– Co ci strzeliło do głowy?! Zatrzymałaś się w Pine Hill? Herbata u pana Sandsa? Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co się tam…

– Tak, wiem, że nie ma tu żadnych ludzi, same roboty. Chociaż mogliście mi powiedzieć wcześniej – zauważyła zgryźliwie.

– No właśnie! A co, jeśli zrobią ci krzywdę? To roboty, nigdy nic nie wiadomo! Nie możesz tam zostać!

– Przepraszam, wujku, wiem, że troszczyłeś się o mnie tyle czasu. Ale bardzo mi zależy na tych zawodach, więc zostanę tutaj – odparła spokojnie. – A roboty, jak się okazuje, są bardzo miłe. Zaprzyjaźniłam się już z dwoma!

– Co takiego? – w głosie mężczyzny dał się słyszeć szok. – Jak to możliwe? Wątpię, że zaprogramowano im funkcję przyjaźni.

– Jak widać, ktoś o tym pomyślał – stwierdziła Jade z rozbawieniem. – Tak czy siak, zostanę tu jakiś czas, ale obiecuję, że wrócę. Być może z pucharem – dodała.

Znów zapadła cisza, lecz tym razem krótsza.

– Dobrze, Jade. Uważaj na siebie i jakby coś się działo, natychmiast wracaj do Meander.

– Pewnie. Buziaki!

Rozłączywszy się, Jade spojrzała za okno.

Oświetlona księżycem ponura sylwetka zamku górowała nad otoczeniem, ale dziewczyna nie bała się. Czuła jedynie podekscytowanie, zwłaszcza na myśl, że już jutro zwiedzi jego wnętrze.


	4. Herbatka z demonem

Punktualnie o jedenastej Jade pukała do drzwi Pine Hill Mansion. Nie była wcale pewna, czy przyszła o dobrej godzinie, ale nie miała już odwrotu.

Czekając, aż właściciel otworzy, rozmyślała o swoim postanowieniu: nie wpuszczą drzwiami, to wejdzie oknem. Nadal była gotowa to zrobić, jednak po ostatnim zbesztaniu przez Sandsa wcale nie czuła się z tym już tak dobrze.

– Jednak przyszłaś? Masz tupet – usłyszała, gdy wrota się otworzyły. Stojący za nimi hrabia w garniturze sprawiał nieco komiczne wrażenie.

– Pan Sands! Dzień dobry! – dziewczyna natychmiast się rozpromieniła. – Jak miło pana widzieć!

– Chciałbym powiedzieć to samo – mruknął stary.

– Czy mogę wejść?

– O, teraz jesteś uprzejma? – stwierdził ironicznie, ale otworzył drzwi szerzej. Jakby już nie miał siły stawiać oporu dziwnej nastolatce. – Właź, w końcu po to tu przyszłaś.

To rzekłszy, staruszek podreptał w głąb domu, a Jade czym prędzej ruszyła za nim, ucieszona, że naprawdę się zgodził. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi, z trudem powstrzymując drżenie rąk.

Znaleźli się w ogromnym, starodawnym holu. Ściany zdobiły obrazy, na podłodze leżały drogie dywany, a potężne schody naprzeciw prowadziły na piętro. Choć stąd nie mogła go widzieć, wyobrażała sobie, że jest tam jeszcze więcej cudów. Natomiast na parterze po obu stronach znajdowały się drzwi. Sands podszedł do tych znajdujących się po prawej stronie i przywołał dziewczynę niecierpliwym gestem, ale minęło trochę czasu, zanim przestała rozglądać się z rozdziawioną buzią.

– Jak tu pięknie! – podskoczyła entuzjastycznie, dołączając do mężczyzny. Ten tylko machnął ręką i wszedł do pokoju. Gdy Jade poszła jego śladem, doznała kolejnego szoku.

Pomieszczenie przypominało izby w tych pięknych, starych dworkach, jakie często pokazują w telewizji. No, właściwie to był piękny, stary dworek, ale Jade wiedziała, że ten jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju, bo mieszkał tu pan Sands – właściciel wzgórza i pan robotów. W pokoju znajdowały się dwie kanapy i obowiązkowy kominek, obok niego, co ciekawe, dwie zbroje, zaś ścian praktycznie nie było widać zza zapełnionych książkami regałów. Coś niesamowitego.

– No i co się tak gapisz? Siadaj – z zamyślenia wyrwał Jade burkliwy głos Sandsa, który wskazał jej miejsce na kanapie. Sam zaś podszedł do stolika w kącie i wyciągnął z szafki porcelanową zastawę. – Nie wierzę, że dałem się w to wrobić.

Dziewczyna posłusznie usiadła i zaczęła z fascynacją obserwować poczynania starszego pana. Jego zmęczone dłonie, gdy nasypywał herbatę i nastawiał elektryczny czajnik. Jego zaciśnięte w nieprzyjemnym grymasie usta. Jego chłodne oczy skrywające lata ciężkich doświadczeń. Wciąż miała w głowie wszystkie nieprzyjemne rzeczy, jakie o nim usłyszała, ale mimo że nawet teraz nie sprawiał dobrego wrażenia, jakoś nie umiała wzbudzić w sobie niechęci do niego.

– Jak długo pan tu mieszka? – spytała, gdy Sands postawił przed nią filiżankę i z marsową miną usiadł naprzeciw.

– Od trzydziestu lat. Wtedy umarł mój pradziadek, po którym odziedziczyłem ten dom – odparł bez mrugnięcia okiem, po czym upił łyka swojej herbaty. Skrzywił się, jakby zamiast cukru dosypał tam soli.

– Ooo, niesamowite! Pan to musi być strasznie stary! – zachichotała dziewczyna.

Sands rzucił jej groźne spojrzenie, ale nic nie powiedział.

– A czemu postanowił pan tu zamieszkać? – kontynuowała niezrażona. – Nie wolał pan zostać z rodziną?

– Musisz się o wszystko pytać? – wycedził.

– Nie, ale ciekawi mnie wiele rzeczy. Nie powie mi pan?

Rozległo się zrezygnowane westchnięcie. Staruszek pociągnął kolejnego łyka herbaty.

– A co będę z tego miał?

– Zwycięzcę Pokazu Koni Dietricha – odpowiedziała bez wahania.

Zapadła chwila ciszy, po której Sands odłożył filiżankę. Z jego miny nie wynikało, że go przekonała, natomiast bardzo wyraźnie było widać, że nie umie przeciwstawić się upartej dziewczynce. Jade poczyniła to spostrzeżenie z wyraźną satysfakcją.

– Nie miałem wyboru – mruknął hrabia. – Pradziadek był bardzo bogaty, dorobił się na produkcji tych wszystkich robotów, ale nigdy nie wspierał reszty rodziny. Był starym skąpcem i wszyscy bardzo się zdziwili, gdy przepisał ten dom na mnie.

Jade rozdziawiła buzię, a Sands kontynuował, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że nie dopytywała go o szczegóły.

– A ja, cóż… Chciałem sobie odbić za te wszystkie lata biedy, więc przyjąłem spadek, równocześnie odwracając się od reszty rodziny. Podobnie zresztą było z mieszkańcami wioski. Opuścili to miejsce, bo nowy właściciel wzgórza nie troszczył się o nich. I co, nadal jesteś tak pewna swego? – zapytał kpiąco.

– No, rzeczywiście nie postąpił pan dobrze – Jade westchnęła, ale na jej ustach pojawił się dziwny uśmieszek. – Ale najważniejsze, że widzi pan swój błąd. Samo to świadczy o pana dobroci.

– Dobroci? – Sands parsknął śmiechem. – Przecież nie robię nic, żeby naprawić ten błąd. Otaczam się tylko robotami i dobrze mi z tym – ton jego głosu raptownie nabiegł jadem. – A ty jesteś tutaj intruzem.

– Więc czemu mnie pan nie wygoni?

– Nie proś mnie o to, bo pożałujesz.

Jade parsknęła śmiechem, całkowicie bagatelizując ostrzeżenie.

– Naprawdę nie chciałby pan, żeby mieszkali tu jacyś ludzie? – spróbowała herbaty i ze zdumieniem stwierdziła, że lepszej dawno nie piła. Kto by się spodziewał.

– A po co? – nachmurzył się Sands. – Roboty są ciche, posłuszne i nie zadają niewygodnych pytań. Robią tylko to, co im powiem.

– Więc nawet z nimi pan nie rozmawia?

– Jak mam rozmawiać z robotami? Nie mają dusz, nie można z nimi rozmawiać.

– Jak to?! – dziewczyna poderwała się na kanapie. – Pan chyba nic o nich nie wie! Kompletnie nic! Dlaczego nie ma pan pojęcia o wyrobach własnego pradziadka? Można z nimi rozmawiać jak z ludźmi, a Andy nawet się do mnie uśmiechnął!

– Andy? – Sands zmarszczył brwi. – Pleciesz bzdury. To tylko maszyny, sztucznie wyprodukowane istoty. Jeśli rzeczywiście z nimi rozmawiałaś… – urwał na moment, po czym wzruszył ramionami. – Nie, to kompletna bzdura. Pradziadek sam nie miał o tym pojęcia, więc to niemożliwe.

– Ależ możliwe! Mogę panu pokazać.

– Bzdura – powtórzył.

Zapadła dziwna cisza, a wtedy do Jade dotarła pewna bardzo istotna sprawa. Sands mieszkał na ogromnym wzgórzu całkiem sam. Wszyscy go opuścili. Nie wierzył nawet w swoich pracowników, ba, nic o nich nie wiedział. W przeszłości zawinił, ale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

Nie, nie był złym człowiekiem. W jego oczach nie widniała nienawiść do świata, tylko…

– Nie rozmawia pan z nikim, nawet z robotami – rzekła cicho Jade. – Musi być pan tutaj strasznie samotny, prawda?

Może tylko jej się zdawało, ale odniosła wrażenie, że mężczyźnie drgnęła powieka.

– Panie Sands – dodała z naciskiem.

Milczał.

– To żaden wstyd. Ja też kiedyś taka byłam – rzekła, usiłując powstrzymać drżenie głosu. – Odstręczałam od siebie otoczenie, nie szanowałam nikogo, uważałam się za lepszą od innych tylko dlatego, że miałam pieniądze i mogłam pozwolić sobie na więcej, niż moi rówieśnicy. W szkole nie miałam żadnych przyjaciół. Zostałam całkiem sama i winiłam za to wszystkich, tylko nie siebie. Ale to była moja wina.

Wreszcie na nią spojrzał. Spojrzał wzrokiem tak smutnym i zmęczonym, że aż ją zakłuło w sercu.

– Chciałam się zabić, bo sądziłam, że życie jest dla mnie okrutne. Tymczasem było zupełnie odwrotnie, to ja zachowywałam się okrutnie. Oczy otworzył mi dopiero Skydancer… Mój koń – wyjaśniła z przygnębionym uśmiechem. – Zanim przybyłam do Doliny, mieszkałam nad zatoką na południu wyspy, wie pan gdzie. Często chodziłam na klif, który znajduje się niedaleko. Rozmyślałam tam o życiowych niesprawiedliwościach, ale nigdy nie zebrałam się na odwagę, by skoczyć. I traf chciał, że klif znajdował się na terenie pastwiska stadniny Jorvik.

Jade przerwała na chwilę, by spojrzeć na Sandsa, i spostrzegła, że teraz to on słucha jej oniemiały. Uznała to za przyzwolenie do kontynuowania opowieści.

– Gdy Skydancer znalazł mnie tam po raz pierwszy, nie nastąpiła żadna cudowna zmiana mojego nastawienia, nie. Byłam dla niego równie okrutna, co dla innych w tamtym czasie. Wyobraża pan sobie, że nawet rzucałam w niego kamieniami, żeby dał mi spokój? Przerażające, nawet jeśli kamienie w tamtych okolicach są niewielkie! – wydała krótki śmiech. – Ale on tylko nie dał mi spokoju, a wprost przeciwnie, im bardziej go odganiałam, tym częściej mnie tam odwiedzał. Uznałam to za strasznie upierdliwe. Co za głupie zwierzę, mówiłam sobie. Ale kiedy już absolutnie nic nie przynosiło skutków, zaprzestałam odganiania go i krzyczenia na niego i zamiast tego zaczęłam do niego gadać. Sama nie wiem dlaczego. Może dlatego, że mi nie przerywał, a może dlatego, że wydawał się słuchać… Nie nudzę pana?

– Nie, skąd – odparł hrabia bardzo szybko, gapiąc się na dziewczynę ze zdumieniem.

– To dobrze – odchrząknęła. – Nie pamiętam, ile czasu spotykaliśmy się na tym klifie, ale zdążyłam Skydancerowi streścić całą historię mojego życia, tego jestem pewna. Raz zasnął w trakcie mojej opowieści, wyobraża pan sobie moją furię? – zachichotała. – Natychmiast go obudziłam i zaczęłam łajać, ale on zupełnie nic sobie z tego nie robił, uparciuch jeden. Ale to akurat nie miało takiego znaczenia, przełom nastąpił kiedy indziej – urwała na moment.

– To znaczy?

– Pewnego dnia podjęłam wreszcie decyzję, że skoczę. Nawet nic szczególnego się wtedy nie stało, po prostu postanowiłam. I zdecydowałam wziąć Skydancera ze sobą.

Oczy Sandsa rozszerzyły się nieznacznie.

– Do tamtej pory nie byłam wielką fanką koni, nie uczyłam się jeździć, ale dosiadłam go, usiłując naśladować utalentowanych jeźdźców ze stajni. Pogalopowaliśmy chwilę po łące, po czym skierowałam go prosto na klif. Oczywiście konie ze swoim instynktem samozachowawczym nie skaczą z klifów, ale miałam nadzieję, że chociaż ja spadnę, gdy Skydancer się zatrzyma. Tak się jednak nie stało. Skręcił raptownie i zaczął cwałować wzdłuż urwiska. Byłam przerażona, jechaliśmy tuż nad krawędzią w pełnej prędkości, a ja nie miałam żadnego doświadczenia w jeździe konnej! Zaczęłam szarpać go za grzywę, wiercić się… Naprawdę mogliśmy spaść, a przynajmniej ja na pewno w końcu bym spadła, gdyby Skydancer nagle nie zahamował, nie upadł na ziemię i nie zaczął się tarzać. Ze mną na grzbiecie. Och, to było bardzo bolesne – Jade znów zachichotała i pociągnęła kilka łyków herbaty. – Udało mi się oddalić na w miarę bezpieczną odległość od konia i mimo obolałego po upadku ciała jeszcze raz zbliżyłam się do klifu. Tym razem jednak nie miałam nawet okazji zobaczyć krawędzi, bo Skydancer prawie mnie stratował, zagradzając mi drogę. Więcej już nie próbowałam i dałam za wygraną. Konisko najwyraźniej nie zamierzało pozwolić mi zbliżyć się do urwiska, więc ległam na trawie, usiłując zapomnieć o stłuczonym tyłku, a on obok mnie. I tak sobie leżeliśmy, dopóki nie znalazł nas pan Herman.

– Tamten Herman? Więc jeszcze dycha – zauważył zgryźliwie Sands.

– Zna go pan? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna. – Owszem, dycha i ma się całkiem dobrze! Widząc tak opłakany stan swojego wierzchowca i jeszcze bardziej opłakany stan mnie, przeraził się i czym prędzej zabrał nas do siebie. To znaczy Skydancera do stajni, a mnie do swojego skromnego domku. Opatrzył mi niektóre stłuczenia, zrobił gorącą czekoladę, wysłuchał mojej historii… Poprosiłam go, żeby nie mówił nic moim rodzicom, ale zgodził się tylko pod dwoma warunkami: przynajmniej jemu będę o wszystkim mówić i podejmę lekcje jazdy konnej na Skydancerze. Twierdził, że to mnie uleczy, i miał rację, choć oczywiście nie stało się to od razu. Gdy ja i Skydancer spotkaliśmy się pierwszy raz po tamtym wydarzeniu na klifie, koń się spłoszył i nie mogliśmy go uspokoić przez dłuższy czas. Trochę mu zajęło, zanim oswoił się z moim widokiem… Wreszcie jednak nawiązaliśmy porozumienie, w końcu razem zajrzeliśmy śmierci w oczy, a takie doświadczenia łączą dusze, zgodzi się pan?

– …Może – mruknął bez przekonania.

– Koniec końców Herman miał rację. Zaczęłam jeździć konno i czerpać z tego radość, a doświadczenie obcowania ze Skydancerem sprawiło, że odzyskałam chęci do życia. Nauczył mnie łagodności i cierpliwości. Początkowo kierowałam ją tylko do niego, ale z czasem, nawet nieświadomie, zaczęłam również do innych ludzi. Po jakimś czasie zauważyłam, że normalnie rozmawiam z kolegami i koleżankami w szkole, a także poza nią! To był kolejny plus pobierania lekcji jazdy, zapoznałam wielu utalentowanych jeźdźców. Jednym z nich jest Alex, która tej zimy zaprosiła mnie tutaj, do Doliny, uprzednio powiadomiwszy wujka Erica. Jego na pewno pan zna, prowadzi stadninę Meander.

– Tak, znam, nic specjalnego…

– Cóż, może nie jest mistrzem jeździectwa, ale to złoty człowiek! – zapewniła gorąco Jade. – Zgodził się przyjąć mnie do siebie na czas zimy. Gdy Herman się o tym dowiedział, uznał, że nie ma innej opcji: muszę zabrać Skydancera ze sobą. Zaoferowałam mu rekompensatę pieniężną, ale nawet nie chciał o tym słyszeć. Więc spakowałam się, pojechałam, i oto jestem.

Sands pokręcił głową.

– Zaskakujące.

– Przepraszam, trochę się rozgadałam… – nastolatka spuściła głowę.

– Co? Gdzie się podziała twoja pewność siebie? – ofuknął ją. – Zakazuję ci spuszczać głowę. Zresztą nie to jest zaskakujące – dodał, gdy posłusznie podniosła na niego wzrok. – Dziwię się, że podzieliłaś się tą historią z zupełnie obcą osobą.

– Nie ma się czemu dziwić – zaprotestowała Jade. – Wyczuwam w panu taki sam smutek i samotność, jaki kiedyś ja odczuwałam. Chcę panu pomóc. Wszyscy uważają pana za kogoś strasznego, ale pan po prostu potrzebuje bratniej duszy.

– No i jak niby zamierzasz mi pomóc? Mi nie da się pomóc.

– Oczywiście, że się da. Nie rozumie pan? Przeszłam przez to samo i moja bratnia dusza, Skydancer, mnie uratowała. Teraz proszę, niech pan pozwoli mi uratować siebie.

Sands nie odpowiedział. Jego twarz wyrażała całą gamę różnych uczuć, od niedowierzania poprzez niepokój, na żalu skończywszy. Jade doskonale rozumiała każde z nich. Wiedziała, jak to jest, wiedziała, jaki to koszmar, dlatego postanowiła go od tego uwolnić.

Ale nie należało się spieszyć. Z własnego doświadczenia wiedziała, że na to potrzeba czasu. Odstawiła pustą już filiżankę na stolik i ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu hrabiego, wstała.

– Proszę przemyśleć to, co powiedziałam. Dziękuję za herbatę, bardzo miło się z panem rozmawiało – posłała mu uśmiech. – Niedługo znów się zjawię i tym razem nie daruję panu tych medali, zobaczy pan! I oczywiście odwiedzę klub jeździecki – wzięła swoją torebkę, po czym ruszyła do wyjścia. – Do widzenia!

Drzwi zamknęły się, nim Sands odpowiedział na pożegnanie. Nie był to jednak powrót do starego nawyku, Jade doskonale pamiętała o ostrzeżeniu. Po prostu wiedziała, że potrzebował chwili do namysłu, a wtedy nikt nie powinien mu przeszkadzać.


	5. Droga na szczyt

– Cześć, Snabb! Nie przeszkadzam?

Robot wydawał się drzemać za ladą, lecz na dźwięk głosu Jade natychmiast otworzył oczy i wyprostował się.

– Witaj, Jade – przywitał ją uprzejmie. – Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, byłaś dziś u kierownika.

– Tak. Na herbatce – wyszczerzyła się.

– Jak było?

– Porozmawialiśmy sobie o różnych sprawach. Co ciekawe, Pokaz Koni Dietricha nie był jedną z nich. Zupełnie o tym zapomniałam – roześmiała się.

– Musiało być naprawdę interesująco, skoro zapomniałaś – zauważył Snabb.

– O tak! Pan Sands to niezwykły człowiek, po prostu brakuje mu odrobiny szczęścia. Ale myślę, że wy, roboty, też jesteście dla niego swego rodzaju szczęściem.

– Czym jest szczęście?

– Cóż, to trudne pytanie… – zamyśliła się Jade. – To takie bardzo przyjemne uczucie, kiedy nawet obecne problemy ci tego nie przesłaniają.

Robot chwilę rozważał jej słowa.

– Nie sądzę, żebym znał jakiekolwiek uczucie. W jaki sposób można je zdobyć?

– Ależ Snabb! – zaprotestowała. – Kiedy rozmawiałam z tobą wczoraj, pozwoliłeś mi zamieszkać w tamtym domku za darmo. Nie zaproponowałeś mi tego ot tak, jestem tego pewna! Czułeś coś wtedy, prawda?

– Czułem? – android znów się zamyślił. – Wydaje mi się, że po prostu chciałem ułatwić ci osiągnięcie twojego celu, czyli pojechania na Pokaz Koni Dietricha.

– A dlaczego chciałeś?

– Ponieważ jesteś miła i uważam, że na to zasługujesz.

– No widzisz – twarz dziewczyny pokraśniała z zadowolenia. – To jest właśnie uczucie sympatii.

– Naprawdę?

– Tak! – posłała mu zadowolony uśmiech. – Ale z drugiej strony, żeby zasłużyć na taki zaszczyt, trzeba naprawdę ciężko pracować. Muszę pojechać do tego waszego klubu jeździeckiego i potrenować – westchnęła. – Gdzie on jest?

– Niedaleko dworku, trochę na uboczu po lewej stronie. Na pewno trafisz – wyjaśnił Snabb.

– Zastanę tam kogoś? Andy nie podał mi żadnych szczegółów.

– Trenerem jest Robot48. Zgłoś się do niego, a udzieli ci wielu cennych rad dotyczących jazdy konnej.

– Ale czad! – dziewczynie rozbłysły oczy. – Już się nie mogę doczekać. Zaraz tam pojadę, tylko… chyba najpierw skoczę do Meander po zakupy. Mam już dość zupek chińskich – parsknęła.

– Przykro mi, Jade.

– Nie, nie, to nie twoja wina, ale i tak powinnam odwiedzić wujka, rozumiesz – puściła mu oko, po czym wskoczyła na stojącego obok Skydancera. – Wracam niedługo i lecę trenować. Na razie!

– Powodzenia, Jade – odparł i pomachał jej na pożegnanie, a jego mina wyraziła coś na kształt zadowolenia.

Odmachawszy mu, dziewczyna popędziła konia i pomknęli przez zaspy.

Meander nie znajdował się tak daleko, ale ze względu na ośnieżone drogi dotarli tam dopiero po półgodzinie. Jade jednak nie czuła z tego powodu niezadowolenia czy zniecierpliwienia – Pine Hill i cała Dolina były zimą naprawdę piękne. Ponadto cieszyła się z możliwości kolejnej przejażdżki na ukochanym koniu, a także na myśl o ujrzeniu wujka Erica.

Wokół było tyle powodów do radości, z każdą chwilą znajdowała następny, a tymczasem pan Sands tkwił pogrążony w swoim nieszczęściu. Wydało jej się to strasznie niesprawiedliwe. Wtem przyszło jej na myśl, żeby przywieźć mu coś z Meander. Wprawdzie Antoni nie miał nie wiadomo jak bogatego asortymentu w swoim sklepie, ale na pewno znalazłoby się tam coś, co mogłoby choć trochę rozweselić starszego pana, choćby głupia czekolada.

Skydancer parsknął, jakby czytał dziewczynie w myślach.

– Co, czekolada to zły pomysł? Dobra, coś znajdziemy, spokojna głowa.

Gdy dotarli do Meander, nawet nie zdążyli zbliżyć się do domu wujka Erica, bo ten akurat stał przed sklepem i rozmawiał z Antonim. Na widok dziewczyny obaj zrobili wielkie oczy, a Eric natychmiast zerwał się z miejsca i ruszył im naprzeciw.

– Jade! Jesteś cała? Nic ci nie jest?

Mniej więcej w połowie drogi Jade zeskoczyła z konia i rzuciła w silne objęcia wujka.

– Nie, wszystko w porządku! Przyjechałam po drobne zakupy, bo w sklepie na Pine Hill można kupić tylko zupki chińskie – zaśmiała się.

– Ktoś powiedział zakupy? – zza pleców Erica wyłonił się Antoni.

– Tak, duże zakupy! – zapewniła Jade.

– W takim razie zapraszam.

– Zaraz, zaraz – przerwał wujek. – Jak to: zakupy? Więc tam wracasz?

– Oczywiście. Jeszcze nie zdobyłam miejsca w zawodach, ale jestem na dobrej drodze! Znalazłam z panem Sandsem wspólny język… – urwała, nie chcąc brnąć w szczegóły.

– Wspólny język – powtórzył Eric i westchnął ciężko. – Zawsze miałaś dziwne pomysły, twoja matka wciąż to powtarzała.

– Nic na to nie poradzimy, prawda? – Jade uśmiechnęła się tym dziwnym typem uśmiechu, który krył za sobą psotność, niewinność i zakłopotanie jednocześnie. Widząc ten uśmiech, Eric nie umiał już jej odmówić.

– Niech będzie – westchnął ponownie. – Idź na te zakupy.

– Tak, tak, zapraszam! – odezwał się Antoni, wskoczywszy za ladę.

– Dzięki – Jade jeszcze raz przytuliła wujka, przywiązała Skydancera do barierki przy sklepie i zwróciła się do sklepikarza. – Poproszę dużo normalnego jedzenia. Chleb, ser, masło, ziemniaki, włoszczyzna, jogurty. I coś do picia, woda, herbata, jakiś sok. I jeszcze… – rozejrzała się po wnętrzu sklepu w poszukiwaniu upominku dla pana Sandsa.

– Rany, zamierzasz się tam wprowadzić? – zapytał zaskoczony Antoni, pakując wymienione przez dziewczynę rzeczy.

– Na razie tak. Ale wie pan, z moim apetytem to wszystko zniknie w ciągu kilku dni – parsknęła. – I poproszę to – wskazała zestaw azjatyckich przekąsek.

– To? – zdumiał się sklepikarz.

– Bardzo proszę.

– Wiesz, że to najdroższy artykuł w moim sklepie…?

– To nic, proszę dać! – ponagliła go.

– Dobra… – Antoni wzruszył ramionami, spakował produkt i podał Jade siatkę. – Należy się 200 szylingów.

– 200… Tak jest, proszę bardzo – pogrzebała chwilę w kieszeni i wyciągnęła odpowiedni banknot. – Dziękuję! – wręczywszy go sklepikarzowi, wepchnęła zakupy do plecaka. Gdy nałożyła go na plecy, ledwo udało jej się wyprostować, ale nawet się nie skrzywiła. Z hardą miną odwiązała konia i mimo ciężaru usadowiła się w siodle.

– Umm… Dasz sobie radę? – powątpiewał Antoni.

– Dam – zapewniła gorąco. – Miłego dnia!

 To rzekłszy, popędziła konia.

Jej sylwetka przygnieciona ciężkim bagażem wyglądała dość komicznie, ale Skydancer nawet nie sapnął. Zresztą Jade też nie sapnęła. W plecaku wiozła może niezbyt trafiony prezent, ale na pewno prezent ze szczerego serca. Miała nadzieję, że ten gest trafi do zimnego, wyobcowanego serca pana Sandsa.

Najpierw jednak musiała odwiedzić klub jeździecki i udowodnić, iż jest warta miejsca w Pokazie Koni Dietricha. Na pierwszy rzut oka zobaczyła, że na hrabim ciężko było zrobić wrażenie, ale nie zniechęciło jej to, wręcz przeciwnie – czuła jeszcze większą determinację w dążeniu do celu.

Wkrótce Jade i Skydancer dotarli na wzgórze, a gdy zza drzew wyłonił się potężny kształt ujeżdżalni, dziewczyna mocniej zacisnęła dłonie na lejcach. Wiedziała, że będzie trudno.

Kiedy wprowadziła konia do środka, zaparło jej dech. Tak ogromnej ujeżdżalni z tak bogatym torem dawno nie widziała. Ale nie zdążyła się porządnie rozejrzeć, bo niespodziewanie tuż przed nią wyrósł robot. Różnica w porównaniu z Andym i Snabbem była drastyczna: ten okazał się umięśniony i potężny. Typowy trener.

– Jade Hastings? – odezwał się grzecznym, ale szorstkim tonem.

– To ja – przytaknęła dziewczyna.

– Witam w klubie jeździeckim Pine Hill. Jestem Robot48 i mam sprawdzić twoje zdolności. Jeśli jesteś gotowa, proszę kontynuować.

– Kontynuuj – skinęła głową.

– Na tej ujeżdżalni odbywa się konkurs skoków zwany Grand Prix. Przejedź go, a wtedy przekażę twoje osiągnięcie kierownikowi, by wydał dalsze instrukcje – recytował android.

– Wow, ale z ciebie konkretny facet! – tymczasem Jade zwróciła uwagę na coś zupełnie innego. – Od razu widać, że trener.

– Widać? – na twarzy tamtego pojawiła się konsternacja. – Proszę kontynuować…

– Już, już, chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć coś miłego, Robert!

– Robot – poprawił ją.

– Nie, Robert – wyszczerzyła się szeroko. – Podoba mi się twoje zorganizowanie. Jaka to szkoda, że nikt tu nie trenuje! – westchnęła.

Tamten zmarszczył brwi, jakby zastanawiając się nad słowami dziewczyny, ale po chwili skinął głową w zrozumieniu.

– Android 42 i 101 mówili, że jesteś nietypowa. Powinienem się spodziewać – rzekł cicho.

– A ja powinnam się obrazić. Nietypowa? – Jade parsknęła śmiechem, nie urażona w najmniejszym stopniu. – Pan Sands potrzebuje bratniej duszy, natomiast wy potrzebujecie ludzkiego doświadczenia, towarzystwa człowieka! Na szczęście macie mnie i już nigdy nie będziecie nazywani po numerach – uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Zgoda, Robert?

– Zgoda – przytaknął po chwili namysłu. – To całkiem ciekawe. Całkiem miłe. Robert – powtórzył.

– Tak jest! – ucieszyła się. – Byłam pewna, że coś odczuwacie! Snabb nie chciał uwierzyć.

– Robot ze sklepu? – upewnił się Robert.

– Zgadza się, a ten ze stajni to Andy.

– Snabb. Andy. Robert – powtórzył android ku ogromnej uciesze dziewczyny.

– No widzisz, od razu lepiej – zachichotała. – Zapamiętaj to, a ja tymczasem przejadę się tym waszym torem Grand Prix. To zwykły konkurs skoków, tak?

– Zgadza się. Masz pięć minut na przejechanie.

– Łatwizna! Możesz już mierzyć!

Popędziwszy Skydancera, Jade pomknęła torem jak strzała. Tak naprawdę przejazd nie był „zwykłym” konkursem skoków, bo znajdowały się tu profesjonalne przeszkody, takie jakich spodziewała się na Pokazie Koni Dietricha. Tym bardziej postanowiła się postarać i przejechać go jak najlepiej. Strącili może z jedną przeszkodę, ale gdy się zatrzymali po ukończeniu trasy, Robert pokiwał głową z aprobatą.

– Zadanie wykonane w czasie. Limit błędów nieprzekroczony.

– Super! – ucieszyła się Jade. – Czy to oznacza, że mogę jechać na zawody?

– Muszę powiadomić kierownika o twoim osiągnięciu – android wyciągnął z kieszeni palmtopa i zaczął pisać wiadomość. – Byłoby dużo wygodniej, gdyby kierownik mógł kierować swoje instrukcje prosto do ciebie. Czy to nie problem, żebyś podała swój numer telefonu?

– Ależ skąd! – zapewniła i podyktowała numer.

– Dziękuję – Robert dokończył pisanie wiadomości, po czym schował urządzenie. – Teraz pozostaje czekać na instrukcje.

– Hm, to chyba nie będzie konieczne. I tak miałam jeszcze raz jechać dziś do pana Sandsa – stwierdziła Jade. – Przekaże mi je osobiście.

– Skoro tak twierdzisz, proszę kontynuować.

– Dzięki, Robert! Bardzo mi dziś pomogłeś.

Nieoczekiwanie dziewczyna zeskoczyła z siodła, by przytulić androida. Trwało to kilka sekund, podczas których mina robota wyraziła najwyższy stopień zdumienia, po czym Jade z powrotem dosiadła konia.

– No, dzięki. Papa!

Pomachała mu wesoło, ale on odmachał dopiero po chwili, wciąż nie mogąc się pozbierać po tak ludzkim odruchu, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył.


	6. Bratnia dusza

Jade pukała do bram dworku już pięć minut, ale nikt nie otwierał.

– Panie Sands? Jest pan tam? – zawołała dość głośno. Bez skutku. – Co jest? Może się myje czy coś… Panie Sands? – zapukała ponownie i gdy znów nie przyniosło to rezultatu, westchnęła ciężko. – To chyba na nic. Może nie chce nas już dziś oglądać. Chodźmy stąd – powiedziała do Skydancera, który parsknął, jakby z dezaprobatą.

Właśnie mieli odjechać, kiedy zaskoczona Jade ujrzała w bramie do zamku jednego z robotów.

– Andy?

To był on; stajenny. Poznała go mimo podobieństwa do swoich kolegów – zakurzony strój, ogorzała twarz, silne dłonie. Sapał, najwyraźniej wbiegł za nią aż na wzgórze i chyba bardzo się spieszył.

– Jade! Jak dobrze, że cię tu znalazłem.

– Co się stało? – uniosła brew.

– Kierownik umilkł… Nie odpowiada na żadne wiadomości, nie wysyła instrukcji, nic – wydusił, uspokajając oddech. – Ty też nie dostałaś informacji zwrotnej, prawda? Rob… Robert mi powiedział.

– Owszem – była tak zdziwiona tą informacją, że zapomniała ucieszyć się z nazwania przez Andy’ego kolegi po imieniu, a nie numerze. – I nie otwiera drzwi. Co to znaczy?

– Nie wiem… – robot wyglądał na naprawdę zakłopotanego. – Mam złe przeczucia. Czy stało się dziś coś nadzwyczajnego?

Jade drgnęła.

Złe przeczucia. Coś nadzwyczajnego.

– Jade?

Znała już odpowiedź.

– Właściwie tak – wydusiła. – Stało się. Chyba popełniłam wielki błąd.

– Co takiego się wydarzyło? – ponaglił ją Andy.

Dziewczyna otworzyła usta, lecz nie wydobył się z nich żaden głos. Z przerażeniem stwierdziła, że ma tak ściśnięte gardło, że nie może nawet przełknąć śliny.

– Wytknęłam mu jego samotność – gdy wreszcie przemówiła, jej głos był ledwo słyszalny. – Powiedziałam, że potrzebuje bratniej duszy i zapewniłam, że ja nią będę… Zrobiłam coś bardzo złego, prawda? – mówiła coraz ciszej, coraz słabiej. Spuściła głowę.

– Jade – robot milczał przez chwilę, najwyraźniej nie do końca rozumiejąc jej słowa. – Czym jest bratnia dusza?

Nie popatrzyła na niego, wciąż wbijając wzrok w ziemię.

– To taka osoba, która rozumie cię bez słów. Której możesz wszystko powiedzieć i zaufać. Która czuje to, co ty, nawet gdy jesteście bardzo daleko. Ja… poczułam smutek pana Sandsa od razu, gdy tu przyjechałam – wyszeptała. – Chcę mu pomóc. Tak bardzo mi go żal. Czuję ból w sercu na samą myśl o nim… – głos jej się załamał i dało się słyszeć pociągnięcie nosem. – Andy, co ja mam zrobić?

Na krótką chwilę zapadła cisza i było słychać tylko szum wiatru wśród sosen.

– Nie do końca rozumiem pojęcia, o których mówisz – odparł mechanicznie android – ale myślę, że wiem, na czym polegają twoje rozterki.

Wreszcie uniosła głowę, wyraźnie zdziwiona.

– Szczerze mówiąc, od dawna uważam, że kierownik potrzebuje kogoś takiego, nawet jeśli nie umiem tego pojąć ani wytłumaczyć. Po prostu sądzę, że to może mu wyjść na dobre – wyznał. – I ty wydajesz się być taką osobą.

– Ja…? Tak myślisz? Chciałabym, ale…

– Tak – odparł Andy z naciskiem. – Wywarłaś wpływ na nas, roboty, dobrze wiesz. Przecież to widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Nigdy nie spodziewałem się po sobie takich zachowań.

– No… – Jade skinęła niepewnie głową.

– Z kierownikiem będzie trudniej, dużo trudniej. W końcu jest człowiekiem. Ale skoro poradziłaś sobie z nami, z nim też sobie poradzisz. Proszę, Jade. Wiem, że jesteś w stanie to zrobić. Uratuj go.

Zmierzył ją tak szczerym spojrzeniem, na jakie nie byłoby stać wielu ludzi z krwi i kości. Odpowiedziała na to zaskoczonym wzrokiem i patrzyli tak na siebie dłuższą chwilę. W końcu rozległo się ostatnie pociągnięcie nosem, a mina Jade nagle zrobiła się zacięta.

– Dobrze.

Twarz Andy’ego rozpromieniła się.

– Więc chodźmy go znaleźć, nie ma czasu!

Już mieli ruszyć, lecz pośpiech przerwało pełne pogardy parsknięcie Skydancera.

– Kurczę, racja! – Jade pacnęła się otwartą dłonią w czoło. – Jak mamy tam wejść, skoro pan Sands zamknął się w zamku?

– Masz przed sobą mistrza kluczy na Pine Hill, spokojna głowa – robot wyciągnął z kieszeni pęczek kluczy, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Nadzwyczajne sytuacje wymagają nadzwyczajnych środków.

– W takim razie prowadź.

Zeskoczywszy ze Skydancera i przywiązawszy go do lampy, Jade pośpieszyła za Andym do drzwi zamku. Po chwili siłowania się z zamkiem wrota stały otworem, a oni pośpiesznie wbiegli do środka.

– Sypialnia jest na piętrze. Mógł też ukryć się w szklarni – wyjaśnił robot, wskazując drzwi na parterze po lewej stronie.

– W takim razie rozdzielmy się. Ty idź na piętro, a ja poszukam w szklarni… – zaproponowała Jade.

– Dobrze. Tu masz klucz – Andy włożył jej w dłoń ciężki kawałek mosiądzu. – Powodzenia, pośpiesz się – ponaglił ją, a sam ruszył na schody na piętro.

Nie wahając się ani chwili, dziewczyna ruszyła do lewych drzwi na dole. Ręce drżały jej tak, że z trudem udało jej się włożyć klucz do dziurki i chwilę mocowała się z mechanizmem, ale wreszcie drzwi otworzyły się. Co tchu wbiegła do pokrytej zielonym szkłem szklarni.

Początkowo nie wiedziała, gdzie podziać wzrok, głównie z powodu zmiany światła i dużej przestrzeni, ale zaraz się odnalazła. Pan Sands kucał w kącie w niewyraźną miną, wyraźnie niespokojny; na ten widok ścisnęło ją w sercu.

– Panie Sands!

Dopóki nie odezwała się, nie zareagował na jej wejście, ale nawet wtedy podniesienie na nią wzroku zajęło mu dłuższą chwilę. Wyglądał jak w transie lub na lekach.

– Panie Sands – powtórzyła przerażona Jade. – Nic panu nie jest? – ostrożnie zbliżyła się o krok, jednak nie wywołało tu mężczyzny żadnej reakcji.

Zaczynała się bać nie na żarty, gdy wreszcie rozległ się chrapliwy głos hrabiego. Prawie podskoczyła.

– Co ty tu robisz. Kto cię tu wpuścił?

– Przyszliśmy z Andym. Bardzo nas pan wystraszył! – zapewniła gorliwie Jade, choć nie wydawało się to robić wrażenia na Sandsie. – Dobrze się pan czuje?

– Jak zawsze – mruknął obojętnym tonem.

Jade przemknęła zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem po całej szklarni, ale nie znalazła nic godnego uwagi. Nic tu nie rosło, najwyraźniej właściciel nie był zainteresowany uprawą czegokolwiek. Czy raczej należałoby powiedzieć, że nie był zainteresowany niczym.

– Dlaczego się pan schował, zamiast porozmawiać ze mną?

– O czym niby miałbym z tobą rozmawiać? Nie mamy tematów.

– Nieprawda – odparła z naciskiem. – Mógł pan mi się zwierzyć ze swojego zmartwienia, zamiast chować w szklarni jak dziecko. Poradzilibyśmy coś.

– Kto tu jest dzieckiem? – zerknął na nią z wyrzutem. – Chyba bym musiał zgłupieć, żeby zwierzać się tobie.

Jade otworzyła usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy rozległ się tupot i do szklarni wbiegł zdyszany Andy.

– Jade, udało się? – otarł czoło i w tym momencie zobaczył klęczącego pana Sandsa. – Kierowniku, tu pan jest. Co za ulga.

Mężczyzna jednak nie wydawał się podzielać zdania robota. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd go tu znaleźli, ukazał jakieś żywsze emocje.

– Androidzie 42 – wysapał ciężko ze złością. – Kto ci pozwolił…

– Nie jestem Androidem 42. Jestem Andy – odparł tamten.

– Co takiego? – na twarzy starca odmalował się szok. – Ty…! – oskarżycielsko wymierzył palec w zdumioną Jade.

– Ja?

– To przez ciebie wszystko tutaj stoi na głowie. To twoja wina!

Dziewczyna po raz kolejny otworzyła usta i po raz kolejny nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć, bo Andy wystąpił przed nią w obronnym geście.

– Proszę przestać, kierowniku. Dobrze pan wie, że ta dziewczyna zrobiła dla nas wszystkich wiele dobrego – powiedział z naciskiem. – Zarówno dla nas, robotów, jak i dla pana. Po prostu boi się pan do tego przyznać.

– Jak śmiesz… – wychrypiał hrabia.

– Panie Sands! – zawołała nagle Jade, zaciskając pięści. – Niech pan dłużej od tego nie ucieka… Nie chciałam tak pana zdenerwować, przepraszam za to, ale nadal obstaję przy swoim. Chcę panu pomóc.

– Mi się nie da pomóc.

– Owszem, da się – brnęła dziewczyna. – Ale najpierw musi pan na to pozwolić. Dopuścić do siebie ludzi i zaufać im.

– Zaufać? – prychnął pogardliwie. – Tylko głupcy ufają innym.

– Wiem, że został pan kiedyś zraniony i że utracił pan wiarę w ludzi, ale ja pomogę panu to zmienić. Naprawdę.

– Właśnie dlatego otaczam się tylko robotami, przestań bredzić.

– Problem w tym, że one są równie ludzkie, co my… – Jade spojrzała na Andy’ego, który skinął głową. – Przecież pan widział.

– Daj mi spokój. Nikogo nie potrzebuję.

– I tak stąd nie wyjadę, póki nie weźmie mnie pan na Pokaz Koni Dietricha, więc lepiej by było, gdybyśmy się dogadali, prawda?

Głos Jade napełnił się całkowitym zdecydowaniem i Sandsowi na moment zabrakło słów. Zmierzył ją tylko zeźlonym wzrokiem, ona jednak wytrzymała go.

– I tak musisz pokonać najpierw czas Sabine. To doskonały jeździec, wątpię, by ci się to udało – mruknął bez przekonania. – Ona albo ty.

– Niech pana o to głowa nie boli. Dam sobie z nią radę – odparła twardo Jade.

Hrabia westchnął ciężko i zmęczonym gestem przetarł sobie twarz dłonią. Zerknął najpierw na Andy’ego, potem na Jade i chyba zrozumiał, że w gadce z nimi nie wygra, bo zaczął niezgrabnie gramolić się na nogi.

– Na co czekasz? – fuknął do dziewczyny. – Pomóż mi wstać. Nie te stawy, co za młodu.

Nic nie mówiąc, Jade podeszła i ostrożnie pomogła mężczyźnie podźwignąć się do pozycji stojącej. Sands otrzepał spodnie, burknął pod nosem coś niezadowolonego, po czym poczłapał w kierunku drzwi.

– Panie Sands – zatrzymała go Jade.

– Czego znowu? – zerknął na nią przez ramię, zatrzymując się.

– To dla pana – wyciągnęła przed siebie pudełko wyciągniętych z plecaka azjatyckich przekąsek. – Byłam dziś na zakupach w Meander i pomyślałam…

– Po co mi te śmieci, zgłupiałaś? – burknął niechętnie, ale jak widać nie ośmielił się odrzucić prezentu, bo niemal wyrwał jej pudełko z ręki. – Dzisiejsza młodzież – wciąż mamrocząc, wycofał się na korytarz.

– Jutro poproszę Roberta, żeby dał panu znać, kiedy już mi się uda pokonać tamtą Sabałę czy jak jej tam! – zawołała za nim Jade, jednak już nie uzyskała odpowiedzi. – Ech…

Westchnęła ciężko i popatrzyła na Andy’ego.

– Dobrze nam poszło – stwierdził robot. – Znaleźliśmy go całego i zdrowego. Przynajmniej fizycznie.

– Racja, przynajmniej fizycznie, bo psychicznie wręcz przeciwnie – zauważyła zmartwiona. – Ale wziął czekoladki… Myślisz, że się w końcu otworzy?

– Ciężko jest mi to ocenić, jednak sądzę, że szanse są wysokie. Twoje argumenty w rozmowie z kierownikiem trafiły nawet do mnie, zatem muszą mieć potężną siłę – zapewnił uprzejmie, ale Jade nagle parsknęła śmiechem.

– Nie masz zielonego pojęcia, o czym mówisz, prawda?

– Kurczę, przejrzałaś mnie.

Andy ruszył w jej ślady i po chwili oboje rechotali w najlepsze.


	7. Pojedynek

Wgap.

Wgap.

Pioruny ciskane między dwoma parami oczu niemal były widoczne.

– Hej, dziewczyny, tylko bez rękoczynów… – wtrącił nieśmiało Robert, lecz nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

Pojedynek na spojrzenia trwał. Z jednej strony Jade z miną zaciętą jak nigdy dotąd, z drugiej naburmuszona czarnowłosa dziewczyna w eleganckiej czerwonej marynarce i idealnie skompletowanym stroju jeździeckim.

Wszystko zaczęło się, gdy następnego dnia po przygodzie w szklarni Jade radośnie wkroczyła do domu jeździeckiego, by pogadać z Robertem, i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu zobaczyła rozmawiającą z nim dziewczynę. Obie panie na swój widok tak się ucieszyły, że już dobre pięć minut nie mogły oderwać od siebie wzroku.

– Więc to ty jesteś Sabine? – prychnęła pogardliwie Jade. – Nie mogłam się doczekać, aż cię poznam.

– O tak, ja również – odrzekła równie „uprzejmie” przeciwniczka. – Byłam bardzo ciekawa, co to za latawica zakręciła w głowie staremu Sandsowi i postanowiła wykopać mnie z mojego miejsca w zawodach.

– Uroczo – syknęła Jade. – Zatem poznałaś ją. Tę „latawicę”, która wykopie cię z miejsca w zawodach.

– Jade… – ponowił próbę Robert.

– Jade? Co za głupie imię – Sabine zaśmiała się sztucznie. – Tak czy inaczej, nie myśl sobie, że tak łatwo ci się uda pokonać mój czas. Mam na swoim koncie rekord Grand Prix, prawda, Robocie48?

– Cóż, tak…

– Nie nazywaj go tak! – warknęła Jade. – To Robert, nie żaden Robot!

– Nadajesz imiona maszynom, głupia pałko?

– To nie maszyny! Stworzył je człowiek, ale myślą i czują jak my!

– Brednie – wzruszyła ramionami Sabine.

Przysłuchując się tej agresywnej wymianie zdań, Robert westchnął ciężko. Mimo że bardzo spodobało mu się imię, jakie nadała mu Jade, było mu już naprawdę wszystko jedno, jak nazywa go Sabine, byle tylko dziewczyny przestały stwarzać niebezpiecznie napiętą atmosferę w ujeżdżalni. Korzystając z krótkiej chwili milczenia, odchrząknął szybko, by zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę.

– Dziewczęta, skończmy tę dyskusję. Konflikty najlepiej rozwiązać kunsztem jeździeckim – stwierdził, wskazując tor.

– Phi, ja już pokazałam, co potrafię. Wątpię, żeby ta niedojda zdołała choćby zbliżyć się do mojego czasu – burknęła Sabine, ponownie ciskając w stronę Jade nieprzyjemne spojrzenie.

– Czy jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz poprawić wyniku?

– Absolutnie, Robocie48 – dodała prowokacyjnie. – Nikt nie zdoła pobić mojego Khaana.

– Khaana czy Stefana, Skydancer pokona go z kopytem z nosie! – zawzięła się Jade, podbiegając do swojego rumaka i wskakując na siodło. – Możesz włączać stoper, Robert, zaraz się przekonasz!

– Jasne – Sabine znów wzruszyła ramionami i podążyła za wzrokiem androida, który włączywszy stoper, z przejęciem zaczął śledzić poczynania Jade.

Skydancer wydawał się przefruwać nad przeszkodami. Stacjonata, podwójna stacjonata, okser, niczego nie strącił, a mknął tak szybko, że nawet Sabine zrobiła zaskoczoną minę, najwyraźniej żałując swoich poprzednich słów. Kiedy koń przeskoczył ostatnią przeszkodę, a Robert z uśmiechem wyłączył stoper, wiedziała już, że przegrała.

– Udało mi się? – spytała Jade, gwałtownie zatrzymując Skydancera.

– Ustanowiłaś nowy rekord toru. Gratulacje! – android chyba nigdy nie spodziewał się po sobie tak szerokiego uśmiechu.

– O tak! – krzyknęła uradowana dziewczyna i przytuliła się do swojego wierzchowca. – Jesteś cudowny, młody!

– Już wysyłam informację do kierownika, aby dowiedział się o twoim sukcesie – dodał wesoło Robert, wyciągnąwszy z kieszeni palmtopa.

– Wysyłaj! Pojedziemy na zawody! – wołała ucieszona Jade.

– Hmpf! To niesprawiedliwe – burknęła pod nosem Sabine, krzyżując ręce na piersiach, ale w całym zgiełku nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi.

– Jeśli mam być szczery, to wątpię, że dałabyś radę pobić ten rekord, nawet gdybyś wcześniej spróbowała – stwierdził bezlitośnie Robert.

– Milcz, robocie! – ofuknęła go. – Kogo obchodzą jakieś głupie zawody! A ty – wskazała palcem skaczącą po całej ujeżdżalni Jade – idź sobie do tego beznadziejnego starucha i gadaj z nim w tym jego paskudnym domu!

Nie uzyskała jednak odpowiedzi, bo przeciwniczka śmiała się i krzyczała tak głośno, że prawdopodobnie nawet nie usłyszała jej słów. Sabine poczerwieniała ze złości, lecz nic już nie powiedziała. Kopnęła leżący obok jej stopy kamień i niczym chmura burzowa wybiegła z ujeżdżalni.

– Znakomicie ci poszło, Jade – Robert posłał zwyciężczyni szeroki uśmiech. – Choć to trochę niesprawiedliwe, szczerze mówiąc, miałem nadzieję, że ci się uda.

– No, bardzo niesprawiedliwe – zaśmiała się Jade, zatrzymując się po wykonaniu bogatego repertuaru skoków i tańców. – Ale chyba nigdy dotąd nie byłam tak szczęśliwa!

Wtem napad radości przerwało brzęczenie telefonu.

– To chyba mój – dziewczyna sięgnęła do kieszeni. – Ha? Pan Sands…

– Co? – zdumiony android zbliżył się i zajrzał jej przez ramię.

– „Doszły mnie słuchy o twoim sukcesie. Przyjdź jak najszybciej do Pine Hill Mansion” – przeczytała i na jej twarzy natychmiast wykwitł nieco zdziwiony, ale szczery uśmiech. – No, teraz musi się zgodzić i wziąć mnie na Pokaz Koni Dietricha! Co nie, Robert?

– Z pewnością – odparł, choć nie wyglądał na całkowicie przekonanego. – Jedź tam, szybko. Będę trzymał za ciebie kciuki.

– Dzięki – puściła mu oko, po czym zręcznie wskoczyła na grzbiet Skydancera. – Dobra robota, młody, ale musisz jeszcze trochę wytrzymać. Jedziemy do dworku po zwycięstwo!

– Powodzenia, Jade – Robert pomachał jej na odchodne.

* * *

Dziesięć minut potem Skydancer czekał przywiązany, a Jade stała u wrót zamku.

– Wejdź – zaprosił ją gestem pan Sands, otworzywszy drzwi. Wyglądał na bardzo poważnego i miał nieodgadnioną minę, więc Jade sama nie wiedziała, czego się spodziewać, ale posłusznie przekroczyła próg.

– Więc dostał pan wiadomość od Roberta? – spytała z głupia frant, mimo że przecież znała odpowiedź.

– Owszem, dostałem – odparł mężczyzna, zamykając za nimi drzwi. – I nawet nie byłem tym szczególnie zaskoczony.

– Czyżby? – uniosła brew, zerkając na hrabiego. – Zdawało mi się, że wątpił pan w moje zdolności.

Sands odchrząknął z zażenowaniem.

– Sabine rzeczywiście jest znakomitym jeźdźcem, jednak po dłuższym namyśle zrozumiałem coś istotnego. Z niechęcią – przyznał.

– Cóż takiego?

Zatrzymali się w potężnym holu. Sands chwilę rozważał odpowiedź pod pytającym spojrzeniem Jade, wreszcie przemówił.

– Jesteś inna od niej. Różnisz się diametralnie od praktycznie każdej osoby, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem.

– Aha – dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, nie do końca rozumiejąc. – To chyba logiczne, w końcu nie ma dwóch takich samych ludzi. Nie wiem, co chce pan przez to powiedzieć.

– Masz wiele cech, jakich nigdy dotąd u nikogo nie spotkałem i nie spodziewałem się spotkać. Nazywasz roboty imionami, wciąż powodujesz harmider i zamieszanie, nadmiernie się ze mną spoufalasz – wyliczał.

Jade zrzedła mina. Po tym wszystkim nadal zamierzał się czepiać o tamten wczorajszy incydent? Nagle poczuła się bardzo urażona i cała radość z osiągniętego sukcesu osłabła. Nie tego się spodziewała po wielkim hrabim… Miała nadzieję, że pokaże choć odrobinę godności.

– Jeśli wezwał mnie pan tu, żeby mnie obrażać, to proszę sobie darować. Skoro tak bardzo panu przeszkadzam, zgoda – z trudem opanowała drżenie głosu. – Wyjadę i więcej mnie pan nie zobaczy!

Wbrew własnej woli spostrzegła, że do oczu napływają jej łzy. Świetnie, teraz na pewno ją wyrzuci. I już po wszystkim.

A jednak to nie nastąpiło.

– Ależ nie – ku jej zaskoczeniu, głos Sandsa zabrzmiał nad wyraz łagodnie. – Przepraszam, chyba źle zacząłem – podrapał się po głowie z zażenowaniem. – Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że nigdy dotąd nie napotkałem kogoś takiego jak ty i dlatego z początku nie wiedziałem, jak się do tego ustosunkować. I jeszcze to, co mówiłaś o bratnich duszach…

– Co? – Jade pociągnęła nosem.

– Zaniepokoiło mnie – przyznał. – Bałem się. Bałem się, że możesz mieć rację i rzeczywiście być dla mnie kimś takim. A ponieważ nigdy nie miałem prawdziwego przyjaciela, sama myśl o tym przerażała mnie.

– Jak to przerażała, przecież to piękne – mruknęła.

– Z pewnością, jednak musisz zrozumieć, że ktoś kto nigdy tego nie doświadczył, nie będzie od razu zachwycał się tym pomysłem – wyjaśnił hrabia. – Ale w końcu po wielu przemyśleniach pojąłem, że wpłynęłaś na mnie w znacznym stopniu. Wciąż o tobie myślałem, zastanawiając się, dlaczego zainteresowałaś się takim śmieciem jak ja. I chyba powoli przyjmuję do wiadomości… że mogłaś to zrobić ze szczerego serca.

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego jak na wariata.

– Oczywiście, że ze szczerego serca, przecież sama doświadczyłam tego, co pan – odparła oczywistym tonem. – Wiem, jakie to okropne…

– Miejsce w zawodach jest już twoje, to jasne – Sands nagle zmienił temat. – Liczę, że doprowadzisz Pine Hill do zwycięstwa. Po zawodach zrobisz, co zechcesz, jednak mimo tych wszystkich nie zawsze komfortowych sytuacji, w jakich się znaleźliśmy, chciałbym cię o coś prosić.

– Słucham – wykrztusiła zdziwiona Jade.

Mężczyzna wziął głęboki wdech.

– Zostań na wzgórzu. Nie wyobrażam sobie tego miejsca bez twojej osoby, choć byłaś tu tak krótko – rzekł cicho.

Z ust Jade wyrwało się westchnięcie, a Sands wbił wzrok w ziemię.

Była to dziwna, surrealistyczna scena, gdy nastolatka i starszy pan stali tak w milczeniu, trawiąc ostatnie słowa konwersacji. Hrabia nie ośmielił się podnieść wzroku, lecz Jade wpatrywała się w niego ze zdumieniem. Przez długą chwilę żadne się nie odzywało i staliby tak pewnie długo, gdyby dziewczyna nie odzyskała wreszcie przytomności umysłu.

– Cóż… Będę musiała porozmawiać z wujkiem i rodzicami, ale chyba da się to zrobić. Postaram się – odpowiedziała z poważną miną.

Sands wzniósł na nią oczy. Dojrzała w nich niewysłowioną ulgę oraz wdzięczność i na ten widok poczuła, że tylko dlatego warto było tu przyjeżdżać.

– Dziękuję ci, Jade.

Gdy po raz pierwszy wypowiedział wprost jej imię, wydało jej się ono najpiękniejszym słowem, jakie kiedykolwiek usłyszała.


	8. Uśmiech

Od tamtej rozmowy minęło kilka dni.

Jade trenowała jeszcze ciężej, by na zawodach wypaść jak najlepiej, natomiast pan Sands obserwował jej postępy krytycznym okiem. Paradoksalnie, choć wydawało się, że odtąd cała ich relacja się ułoży, hrabia wymagał od dziewczyny jeszcze więcej i nic nie wydawało się robić na nim wrażenia. Jade jednak nie zniechęcała się. Biła rekordy jeden za drugim, wreszcie Robert i sam Sands wręczyli jej te upragnione medale, ale mężczyzna ani razu nie powiedział jej nic, co wskazywałoby na jego zadowolenie z jej wyników. Z tego powodu Jade sama nie wiedziała, co ma myśleć.

Na szczęście poza tym wszystko wydawało się iść dobrą drogą. Podczas odwiedzin w Pine Hill Mansion Jade odbywała z Sandsem długie rozmowy, wspólnie pili herbatę i nic nie przypominało już stresujących wydarzeń sprzed paru dni. Hrabia wydawał się zaakceptować i przyzwyczaić do jej obecności, dlatego nie pisnęła nawet słowem o jego podejściu do jazdy konnej i pracowała jeszcze ciężej. Tak naprawdę trapiło ją tylko jedno.

Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała, by Sands się uśmiechnął.

Próbowała rozgryźć tę zagadkę różnymi sposobami, ale nic mądrego nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Dlatego chociaż nie straciła swojej pogody ducha, na jej wesołości jawiło się to niczym wielka czarna plama.

– Wydajesz się być przybita, Jade – stwierdził Snabb, gdy dziewczyna odwiedziła go w sklepie. – Czy coś się trapi?

– Co? Nie, coś ty! – zachichotała. – Co u ciebie słychać?

– Wyraźnie widzę, że masz jakiś kłopot.

Najwyraźniej robot nie dał się oszukać tak łatwo. Jade westchnęła. No tak, przecież sama mówiła, że androidy myślą i czują jak ludzie, więc dlaczego miałyby być niedomyślne… Chyba nie miała wyboru.

– Znowu martwię się o pana Sandsa – przyznała niechętnie.

– Znowu? Czy coś się stało? – spytał zaniepokojony Snabb. – Słyszałem, że wszystko się układa.

– Owszem, chyba się nieco zaprzyjaźniliśmy. Cóż, nadal jest nieco surowy, jeśli chodzi o jazdę konną, ale tak chyba musi być, skoro spoczywa na mnie odpowiedzialność reprezentowania regionu – odparła słabo.

– Więc o co chodzi?

– Pan Sands… – zaczęła, nie wiedząc, jak powinna to określić. – Chciałabym zobaczyć jego uśmiech.

Snabb popatrzył na nią dziwnie i zaraz pożałowała tych słów.

– Dobra, tego nie było. Wiem, jestem głupia – obróciła się na pięcie, ale on ją zatrzymał.

– Wręcz przeciwnie, Jade. My, roboty, mieszkamy tu od tylu lat i też nigdy nie widzieliśmy, by kierownik się uśmiechał – zauważył android.

– No więc?

– Tylko że nikomu z nas nie udało się zbliżyć do niego tak, jak tobie. Więc jeśli ktokolwiek ma szanse wywołać uśmiech na jego twarzy, to tylko ty.

– Ale jak?! – wybuchła Jade. – Myślałam, że kiedy już się dogadamy, wszystko będzie pięknie, a tymczasem pan Sands ani razu mnie nie pochwalił, ani razu nie powiedział, że jest ze mnie dumny! I mimo to zabiera mnie na te głupie zawody?! To nie ma sensu!

– Jade…

Najwyraźniej Snabb nie do końca wiedział, jak ma radzić sobie z gwałtownymi wybuchami emocji, mimo to spróbował uspokoić dziewczynę.

– Nie znam się na ludzkiej psychologii, ale skoro do tej pory kierownik był całkiem sam i nie jest przyzwyczajony do takiej życzliwości jak twoja… może po prostu boi się rozczarowania i dlatego nie zachowuje się dokładnie tak, jak byś chciała?

Jade spojrzała na niego ze zmartwioną miną, ale zaraz na jej twarzy odmalowało się zrozumienie.

– Umm, czy to ma sens? – zapytał niepewnie robot.

– Masz zrobić doktorat z psychologii – wypaliła nagle Jade.

– Co? – zamrugał zaskoczony.

– Jesteś cholernym geniuszem.

– Aha…

Nawet nie próbował jej zatrzymywać, gdy po tych słowach zerwała się i ruszyła biegiem w stronę domu, który obecnie zajmowała na Pine Hill. Któż zrozumie ludzi?

* * *

Niedługo potem nadszedł wreszcie dzień upragnionych od tak dawna zawodów. Pokaz Koni Dietricha. Jade stanęła przed lustrem, wpatrując się krytycznie w swoje odbicie.

– Dobra, dziś jest ten dzień. Dziś wreszcie mi się uda – mruczała do siebie.

Ubrała się w najlepszy strój jeździecki, jaki tylko zdołała zdobyć w Dolinie. Połyskujący czarny kask, idealna kamizelka i bryczesy, najwyższej jakości buty. Także czekający na zewnątrz Skydancer został zaopatrzony w możliwie najznakomitsze siodło i ogłowie.

Wszystko było gotowe, nie licząc psychicznych przygotowań Jade.

– A jeśli mi się uda, może się uśmiechnie…

Kiedy jednak usłyszała zza drzwi donośne rżenie swego wierzchowca, wiedziała już, że nie ma więcej czasu na rozmyślania. Zawody nie będą czekać. Trzeba ruszać i bez względu na wszystko dać z siebie maksimum.

– Trzymaj za mnie kciuki – wycelowała palec we własne odbicie, po czym szybko wybiegła z domu.

Dosiadła Skydancera i co tchu pogalopowali do Pine Hill Mansion. Pan Sands już tam czekał z samochodem, przyczepą i robotami.

– Wreszcie jesteś – stwierdził obojętnym tonem. – Już myślałem, że zrezygnowałaś.

– Ja nigdy nie rezygnuję! – zapewniła gorliwie Jade. – Powinien pan już to wiedzieć.

– Istotnie – hrabia skinął na stojącego obok Andy’ego. – Siadaj za kierownicą, będziesz prowadzić. A ty – wskazał Roberta – zapakuj konia do przyczepy.

– Oczywiście.

Androidy posłusznie wykonały polecenie, na co oczy Jade zrobiły się zupełnie okrągłe.

– Andy jedzie z nami?

– Taka jest jego praca, jako jedyny umie prowadzić – wyjaśnił Sands. Z jakiegoś powodu wydawał się unikać określania konkretnych robotów wprost. – Wzięłaś wszystko, co potrzebne? – zwrócił się do Jade. – Nie będziemy zawracać w połowie drogi, jeśli czegoś zapomniałaś.

– Niczego nie zapomniałam. Proszę mi zaufać – odparła może nieco zbyt szybko, bo oczy Sandsa na ułamek sekundy zmrużyły się.

– Dobrze więc. Zatem jedziemy.

Skinął na nią ręką, kierując się do samochodu, ale Jade nie zamierzała odjechać bez pożegnania z pozostałymi robotami. Zbliżyła się do Snabba i Roberta, który już wsadził Skydancera do przyczepy, i obydwu obdarowała mocnym uściskiem.

– Powodzenia, Jade. Będziemy trzymać kciuki – zapewnił trener.

– Kibicujcie mi z całych sił! – zaśmiała się, by pokryć wzruszenie. – Wrócę z pucharem, zobaczycie!

– Nie liczymy na nic innego – dodał Snabb, uśmiechając się ciepło.

Usiłując zachować spokój, Jade pomachała im na pożegnanie, po czym szybko wskoczyła do samochodu. Czuła, że gdyby została tam jeszcze klika sekund dłużej, rozpłakałaby się.

– Ruszaj – nakazał Andy’emu Sands, a robot posłusznie nacisnął pedał gazu.

Pojazd ruszył drogą wśród sosen, a wewnątrz zapadła dziwna cisza przerywana tylko pociągnięciami nosem Jade. Oprócz ogromnej radości z możliwości pojechania na zawody czuła jeszcze wiele sprzecznych ze sobą emocji, których nie rozumiała i nie umiała wytłumaczyć. Nawet gdy patrzyła za okno samochodu na oddalające się Pine Hill, coś ściskało ją w sercu.

– Co to za mina? Zdawało mi się, że bardzo ci zależało, by pojechać na te zawody – Sands zerknął na Jade przez boczne lusterko.

– Bo zależało. I jestem szczęśliwa, że mogę – odparła mało przekonująco.

– Nie wyglądasz na to.

– To dlatego, że bardzo się denerwuję. Ale tak samo się cieszę, proszę mi wierzyć! – zapewniła, ponownie pociągnąwszy nosem.

Hrabia skinął głową i skupił się na widoku za oknem, najwyraźniej nie zamierzając drążyć tematu. Wtedy odezwał się milczący dotąd Andy.

– Jak tam, gotowa na wszystko, Jade?

– Chyba tak, ale naprawdę jestem przerażona – przyznała z zażenowanym uśmiechem. – No cóż, sama tego chciałam.

– Nerwy są normalne – robot starał się brzmieć pocieszająco. – W końcu to największe zawody skoków na świecie. Ale jestem pewien, że świetnie sobie poradzisz, jesteś doskonale wytrenowana.

– Dzięki, Andy.

Sands wciąż gapił się w okno, udając zamyślenie, ale Jade odniosła wrażenie, że jej wymiana zdań z robotem wcale mu się nie podoba.

Za dużo myśli kłębiło się w jej głowie. Uznała, że najlepszym sposobem na przetrwanie długiej, niespokojnej podróży jest sen, więc przymknęła oczy, usiłując zapomnieć o wszelkich niepokojach.

* * *

– Jade. Jade, wstawaj, dojechaliśmy.

– Już?!

Zerwała się tak gwałtownie, że budzący ją Andy sam podskoczył.

– Jade? Jesteśmy na miejscu. Pośpiesz się, do pierwszej rundy zostało pół godziny – oznajmił.

– Pół godziny? Matko… – dziewczyna przeczesała sobie włosy ręką. – Mam wrażenie, że wieki minęły, odkąd zasnęłam.

– Dokładnie trzy godziny – sprostował usłużnie robot, lecz spojrzenie, jakie mu posłała, mówiło, że nie tego po nim oczekiwała, więc umilkł. – Tak czy inaczej, musisz się zbierać, bo nie zdążysz na kwalifikacje.

– Dobra, już wstaję.

Andy ruszył wyprowadzać konia z przyczepy, a Jade posłusznie zaczęła gramolić się z samochodu. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobiła po stanięciu na nogi, było rozciągnięcie obolałego ciała. Kilka metrów dalej dojrzała patrzącego w niebo pana Sandsa.

Gdy po chwili wahania się zbliżyła, zauważył ją.

– Nareszcie wstałaś. Nie byłoby dobrze, gdybyś przespała całe zawody – stwierdził, na co Jade poczuła oblewający ją rumieniec.

– Nie ma takiej opcji. Dam z siebie wszystko!

– Mam taką nadzieję – zerknął przez ramię na Andy’ego, który prowadził do nich Skydancera. – Weź konia i zrób rozgrzewkę. Niedługo pierwsza runda.

– Dobrze – przytaknęła Jade i z jej ust wyrwało się ciche westchnięcie. – Dzięki – powiedziała do robota, po czym wskoczyła na konia i popędziła go kłusem w stronę parkuru, gdzie inni jeźdźcy już się rozgrzewali.

Miała nadzieję, że odrobina ćwiczeń ze Skydancerem pomoże jej się uspokoić, ale zamiast tego tylko zdenerwowała się jeszcze bardziej. Wszyscy byli dużo starsi od niej. Mimo uważnego rozglądania się nie zauważyła nikogo zbliżonego do nastoletniego wieku, większość jeźdźców stanowili młodzi dorośli, znalazła też kilku seniorów. Żadnego rówieśnika. Nagle zaczęła wątpić w sens swojego udziału tutaj.

Skoro jest najmłodsza z uczestników, nikt nie weźmie jej na poważnie… Sama siebie nie weźmie na poważnie. A już na pewno nie pan Sands. Bez sensu, przecież mógł znaleźć tylu poważniejszych kandydatów, więc dlaczego wybrał akurat ją?

Koniec końców i tak nie umiał jej zaufać.

– Uczestnicy proszeni są o zajęcie stanowisk. Runda kwalifikacyjna rozpocznie się za pięć minut – głos z megafonu wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Jade westchnęła i posłusznie ustawiła się wraz z resztą jeźdźców.

Teraz wszystko się okaże, pomyślała, zaciskając dłonie na lejcach. Skydancer szarpnął głową, więc pogłaskała go uspokajająco.

Nie patrzyła na przejazdy rywali. Nie interesowało ją porównywanie ich do siebie, zresztą i tak nie pozwalały jej na to rozbiegane myśli. A kiedy wreszcie zostało wywołane jej imię, nie poczuła nic szczególnego. Zupełnie jakby była inną osobą i patrzyła na to z boku.

– Ruszamy – szepnęła do siebie i wjechała na parkur konkursowy.

Przejeżdżając tor, nie myślała o niczym, skupiła się tylko na poprawnym przejechaniu wszystkiego i nie pomyleniu kierunków. Wzrok miała wbity między uszy Skydancera. Niektóre z przeszkód, takie jak piramida czy rów z wodą, wyglądały przerażająco, ale starała się o tym nie myśleć.

Po prostu daj z siebie wszystko, tak jak obiecałaś.

– To była panna Jade Hastings z Pine Hill, a teraz zapraszamy kolejnego uczestnika…

Zorientowała się, że już po wszystkim, dopiero gdy sędzia wywołał następnego jeźdźca. Chwilę potem dopadli do niej Andy oraz pan Sands.

– Świetna robota, Jade! – pochwalił ją robot. – Na pewno przejdziesz do kolejnej rundy, miałaś bardzo mało błędów!

Posłała mu pusty uśmiech. Sands nic nie powiedział, tylko patrzył na kolejne przejazdy.

Kilkanaście minut później sędzia ogłosił przez megafon uczestników drugiej rundy i jak się okazało, Jade zakwalifikowała się. Mimo to nie zdołała zdobyć się na jakiś szczególny przypływ radości, nadal nie dotarła do niej świadomość całej sytuacji. Dopiero słowa pana Sandsa sprowadziły ją na ziemię.

– Jakoś ci się udało, teraz musisz przejechać jeszcze lepiej.

Powiedział to, nadal patrząc na parkur, choć wszyscy już z niego zeszli. Nie posłał jej nawet jednego spojrzenia. Jade poczuła, jak wypełnia ją złość.

– Przejadę tak, że wszystkim kapcie spadną – syknęła, wsiadając na Skydancera.

Trasa drugiej rundy została nieco utrudniona, ale dzięki większemu skupieniu Jade czuła, że poszło jej nieco lepiej. Tym razem jednak obejrzała niektóre przejazdy przeciwników i ich talenty nieco ją zaniepokoiły. Na szczęście podczas ogłaszania grupy uczestników finału padło jej imię. Podskakując triumfalnie, zerknęła na pana Sandsa.

– Dobrze – mruknął mężczyzna pod nosem, jakby zrezygnowany. – Dostałaś się do finału, ale teraz nie będzie już tak prosto.

– Prosto? To wcale nie było proste – wzruszyła ramionami Jade.

– Tym bardziej. Ale nie denerwuj się, oczekuję od ciebie tylko doskonałości.

Popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona, lecz on odwrócił się i zaczął iść w stronę przyczepy. Stojący obok Andy otworzył usta, jednak rozmyślił się i w końcu nic nie powiedział.

A kilka minut potem nadszedł finał.

Mimo usilnych starań Jade nie udało się powrócić do stanu z pierwszej rundy i całkowicie wyłączyć emocje – serce waliło jej jak młotem, odkąd pierwszy z zawodników wjechał na parkur. Nie pomógł fakt, że przejechał naprawdę wspaniale, podobnie jak następny i kolejny. Ale równocześnie czuła jakąś dziwną pewność siebie, nawet nie wiedząc skąd.

Wreszcie padło jej imię. Po raz ostatni zerknęła na pana Sandsa, który skinął znacząco głową. Jade przygryzła wargę.

Tylko doskonałości…

Nieco nerwowo ścisnęła boki konia i wjechali na parkur.

Cały przejazd w głowie kołatały jej słowa hrabiego i o dziwo, pomogło jej to uspokoić zszargane nerwy, a nawet nieco się zrelaksować. Dłonie dziewczyny przestały kurczowo ściskać wodze, a ogromna macka trzymająca jej wnętrzności znikła. Jade pewniej usiadła w siodle i zaufała ruchom Skydancera, który przeskakiwał kolejne przeszkody, jakby nic innego nie robił od urodzenia.

Gdy skończyli, Sands podszedł do niej z nieco zaskoczoną miną. Jade zeskoczyła z konia, którym zajął się Andy, a sama zdjęła kask i odetchnęła głęboko.

– Jak wypadłam?

– To był… dobry przejazd – wykrztusił nieco niechętnie Sands. – Lepszy niż poprzednie.

– To świetnie – zachichotała Jade, rozumiejąc, że to był specyficzny sposób hrabiego na udzielenie pochwały. – Niedługo powinni ogłosić wyniki…

„Niedługo” w rzeczywistości okazało się kolejną półgodziną, podczas których serce Jade nie przestawało walić jak młotem, ale też nie opuszczał go spokój. Andy niespokojnie kręcił się w pobliżu przyczepy, zaś hrabia spacerował tam i z powrotem, namiętnie o czymś rozmyślając. Tak zresztą wyglądało to u wszystkich uczestników finału.

– Jury wyłoniło zwycięzcę – odezwał się wreszcie głos z megafonu. – Panna Jade Hastings z Pine Hill jest proszona na parkur.

– Co? – zamyślona Jade podskoczyła na dźwięk swojego imienia.

– Jade! Idź na parkur, ty chyba… – szepnął przejęty Andy, ale nie zdołał dokończyć.

– Szybko – mruknął Sands, wypychając dziewczynę na środek.

Zdezorientowana, posłusznie wystąpiła, rozglądając się niepewnie.

– O co chodzi? – mruknęła do siebie, gdy podszedł do niej sędzia, trzymając w ręku puchar.

– Serdecznie gratuluję wygranej w Pokazie Koni Dietricha – powiedział, chwytając jej dłoń i potrząsając nią, a oczy Jade powiększyły się do rozmiarów monet. – Jesteś najmłodszą osobą, jakiej kiedykolwiek się to udało. Jury postanowiło nagrodzić właśnie ciebie, ponieważ twoje opanowanie i zgranie z koniem, a także przejazd, były doskonałe. Gratulacje!

Rozległy się gromkie brawa i ludzie zaczęli skandować, zaś Jade skupiła się na utrzymaniu niezwykle ciężkiego pucharu w dłoniach. Nie było to łatwe.

Co jest. Co się dzieje. Cała sytuacja zdawała się dziać gdzieś poza jej świadomością. Czy ten koleś naprawdę powiedział, że wygrała? Przecież jest najmłodsza, i pan Sands… Właśnie!

Pan Sands!

Gwałtownie obróciła głowę, usiłując wypatrzeć hrabiego wśród ogromnego zamieszania. Udało się. Sands stał nieopodal przyczepy, tuż obok wiwatującego Andy’ego. Jego spojrzenie było nad wyraz łagodne, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się lekko.

Uśmiechał się.


End file.
